Speeding Blade
by Little Wings
Summary: Sakura accidentally gets involved with a gang, Speeding Blade, and ends up joining, but after a life-threatening scare, she's put under Syaoran's protection. Problem? they hate each other. But how does he feel when the rival gang's target is her?
1. Yes, princess?

****

SPEEDING BLADE

Little Wings – Hey! How is everyone today? I'm great, I spent all week creating the first four chapters of this story, luckily I'm on holiday! I've been writing on paper first, as I can do it anywhere and I find it easier and I've been proofreading it over and over all week. Anyway, hope you like my newest piece! Hehe

Disclaimer – Don't own anything but the plot, all the characters belong to CLAMP except for the ones you don't recognize.

Eriol – 18 years old, has no glasses in this fic, I think he looks gorgeous with his glasses but they cant stay on when he's fighting and shooting and stuff, he has contacts. He's dating Tomoyo.

Tomoyo – 16, will be 17 very soon so she's only a year younger than Eriol, leader of Speeding Blade, sharp tongue and a bit cold. She's going out with Eriol. 

Sakura – 17 year old cheerleader, very popular. Still has short hair and a bit dense. She's very optimistic and pleased with life. Doesn't like Syaoran.

Meiling – Like Tomoyo, she's 16 but her birthday is four days after Tomoyo's. She's Syaoran's cousin. Lol, she's got a bit of a foul-mouth but they all do! Together with Yamazaki.

Syaoran – Cold-hearted as usual, 18 years old, just basically the same Syaoran we know and love. Doesn't like Sakura very much.

Yamazaki – 18 years old, dating Meiling. I know he would usually be with Chiharu but I'm doing something different and he'll eventually end up with Chiharu.

****

Chapter one: Yes, princess?

17-year-old Sakura was walking happily with her popular friends, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko to second lunch break. Everyone was staring at them. All the guys wanted them and the girls wanted to be them. Sakura, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were at the height of popularity.

"Hey, did you see the MTV music awards last night?" Rika asked her friends.

"Didn't miss a bit. Justin Timberlake is so hot!" Sakura grinned.

"Mmm-hmm" Naoko added, chewing her food.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys, Natsuko and Sachito are finally going out, after all those set-ups and stuff, I'm glad they're together" Chiharu said.

"Really?" Sakura widened her eyes. Their two friends liked each other for months but had never said anything to each other about it.

"Uh-huh" Chiharu nodded.

Just then, a gorgeous boy from the basketball team walked by with his friends and wolf-whistled. The four girls turned around, giggled and waved to him. He grinned back and his friends were going crazy.

"Yummy" Rika smiled. The others agreed enthusiastically.

"Are we still on for cheerleading practice this afternoon? I checked before, so far all the girls are coming" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. At the gym after sixth period, right?" Naoko answered.

"Yup" Sakura nodded her head.

__

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Ugh. Time for the wonderful views and monotones of History class. At least it's last lesson," Chiharu said, gathering her things.

Sakura and Rika made their way to study period while Chiharu and Naoko went their separate ways to their own classes. The two cheerleaders entered the library, laughing and gushing. A sharp look came from a girl at the back. Mizuho-sensei was standing in front of the group tables. Sakura and Rika sat alone at a table, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Good Afternoon, minna-san. This is study period, you may talk but I want you to work please" Mizuho-sensei said as she sat down and started to work on her own things.

"So do you wanna work on our ancient history project first?" Rika asked.

"Sure, I'll just go and get our books so we can start" Sakura replied.

She got up and went to the back, where their textbooks were kept. There was only one table at the back, where two raven-haired girls were sitting and talking in low voices. They stopped talking and looked up at once. Sakura just looked back at them.

"Yes, princess?" One of the girls asked, she was the one with her hair down and she had clear, amethyst eyes. An obviously fake smile was plastered on her face.

Sakura let out a grunt. "Nothing. What's your problem?"

"Get lost, Doll, and do us another favor while you're at it. Try not to get found" the purple-eyed girl said.

Sakura looked surprised for a second, then a look of anger clouded her pretty face and she pursed her lips together.

"What? Sorry we aren't swooning or sucking up to you right now. Will you please forgive us if we kiss your feet?" the other girl said. Her crimson eyes were staring at her hard and her hair was in two buns with ponytails coming out of them.

The emerald-eyed cheerleader just grabbed her books and frowned, stomping away from the pair. She dropped down in her seat and slammed the book down onto the wooden table and crossed her arms, looking clearly unhappy which wasn't like her.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Rika asked, concern in her voice.

"Those two at the back, who do they think they are? How dare they speak to me like that, I didn't even say anything to them" Sakura huffed. 

Rika quickly glanced over her shoulder at them. "Tomoyo and Meiling, real pieces of work. They keep to themselves mostly; they're in a gang, Speedy Blades or something. Tomoyo and Meiling don't talk to too many people, though I've seen them whispering with some other seniors"

"They're bitches" Sakura sighed and dropped her arms.

"Yeah but let's not worry about them. Are we going to get stuck into this assignment or what?" Rika asked.

{*}.::.~.::.{*}.::.~.::.{*}

"Great practice girls, see you all on Thursday!" Sakura called before entering the change rooms and peeled her top off, replacing it with a fitted white top.

She grabbed her backpack and left the gym. Sakura walked to the pedestrian crossing and looking both ways before going over the road to walk home. She heard an engine and looked to her right. The last thing she saw was a dark metallic green jag before she hit the ground.

{*}.::.~.::.{*}.::.~.::.{*}

"It's that bimbo!"

"Meiling, be nice! Syaoran, what the fuck did you _do_?"

"I don't know. My bad. She came from nowhere"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she saw five faces looking down on her. The two ebony-haired girls from study period were there, so was a guy with black hair, a another one with blue hair and a messy haired brunette. She looked confused and bit her lip.

"Um..hi?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"What's your name?" the guy with azure hair asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto" she replied. She sat up.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragazawa, Meiling Li, Syaoran Li and Takashi Yamazaki" Tomoyo said, nodding to each person as she said their names.

"Hey little girls and boys. Have those guns are taking so long to get here, we need more in case Blood Game show up again" A woman around twenty-two came into the room.

"Nakuru" Yamazaki groaned.

"What? Oh! Uh-oh" Nakuru covered her mouth when she caught sight of Sakura.

"Can I go home now, please?" Sakura asked, standing up. If these people dealt with guns, she wanted nothing to do with them.

"No" Eriol answered. Sakura looked puzzled, and a little scared.

"She knows too much" Tomoyo said, eyeing her.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Meiling asked.

"Listen, Sakura, I'm going to give you two options and if you don't choose, we'll have to perform the second option on you anyway, so I'd advise you choose quickly" Tomoyo said.

"And what would those options be?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"We'll have to train you to be in our gang..or kill you" Tomoyo told her.

"Wh-what?" Sakura said, fear in her voice.

"Either we train you to be part of our gang, don't get us wrong, we aren't _begging_ for you to join. Or we kill you. You know too much" Meiling said, somewhat apologetically.

"So pick" Syaoran said.

"Fine" Sakura said through gritted teeth. "I'll join"

"Okay, glad we got that out of the way. I wanna go shopping!" Meiling grinned.

"Anyone up for a race to the mall?" Eriol asked slyly.

Tomoyo walked over to him and bent over to get her face level with his. They were a mere inch apart, looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Bring it on" she said before giving him a swift peck on the lips.

"Y'all ready?" Meiling said.

The six of them went outside to the garage, where about ten fast, expensive cars were. Eriol sat himself in a navy blue McLaren F1 {LW/N – I so want this car!}, Syaoran in his dark metallic green Jag, Meiling and Yamazaki got in a crimson Mercedes Benz and Tomoyo had a dark purple Lamborghini. Sakura got into the passenger side of Tomoyo's car.

"Nice number plate" Sakura grinned at the _'SXC69'_ license plate.

Tomoyo giggled. "Thanks, sit tight"

The four cars back out and Nakuru stood in the middle of the road. She smiled and dropped a scarf. They were off, Syaoran in the lead. Tomoyo laughed and stepped on the accelerator. She quickly overtook him. Sakura was pinned to the passenger seat, watching Tomoyo dodge all the beeping trucks and cars. This girl was one hell of a driver. She saw the shopping mall come into view and they raced into the parking lot. Tomoyo slowed down and swung the car into a park. Sakura knew they came first but was unsure how the others went.

"Yes! You lose!" Tomoyo shouted to the others, who were still getting out of their cars.

"I wasn't doing my best" Syaoran smirked.

"Sure you weren't" Sakura said smugly.

"Oho! Nailed by the new girl, Syaoran!" Meiling laughed.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, bubble-brain" he fixed a death stare on her.

"Hey, just chill, yeah? Syaoran, let it go, she's new" Yamazaki said.

"Alright, alright! Let's hit the shops!" Tomoyo called, breaking the silence and tension.

They all went inside and felt a cool blast of air con.

"Where to first then? Let's just go to one place" Eriol said. Yamazaki and Syaoran nodded in agreement. As usual, they knew that they'd end up carrying the girls' shopping bags. 

"Not a chance, baby" Tomoyo headed towards a shop called '_Junk_'.

The girls loaded Sakura with stuff to try on, including some garments for themselves. Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki sat on the couches, exchanging nervous glances.They really didn't like shopping and holding the bags outside the change rooms. Unless the girls were trying on bikinis, then the guys were all for commenting on the outfits. Or lack of.

Tomoyo came out of her dressing room first, wearing tight flared, shiny black leather pants and a tiny midriff dark purple top that laced up at the sides, the laces going down to her hips.

Meiling had a black mini-skirt that had buckles in the sides. A black leather zip-up jacket was on top, showing a bit of cleavage. Planted her butt on Yamazaki's lap, who was eyeing her legs.

"C'mon, Sakura!" Tomoyo called.

"I-um..no!" Sakura said back.

"You wear a lot less when you do cheerleading" Meiling pointed out.

"Fine" Sakura sighed.

She came out of the dressing room wearing pants like Tomoyo's but they had silver zippers all down the sides and a silver spaghetti strap top that fringed down from a bit below her boobs down. Sakura bit her lip, looking nervous.

"You look great! We are so getting these outfits!" Meiling said happily.

They left the store with the guys carrying three bags each.

"We _so_ have to get stilettos now!" Tomoyo said as they walked towards the shoe store.

The girls had a lot of fun trying on all the different shoes. Sakura ended up with four new pairs and Tomoyo and Meiling got two new pairs. That meant two more bags for Syaoran and another one each for Yamazaki and Eriol.

"You know, this really is enough, we should get going" Syaoran said quickly.

"Drop those bags and that's not the only thing that'll be dropping" Sakura warned.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Syaoran asked coldly.

"Your body" Sakura said simply.

"Do you really th-" he started.

"Don't start" Yamazaki held his hand up.

"Wanna do to that new accessories place?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah, it's just over there" Tomoyo pointed.

After that, more purchases were made and new stores were visited but finally, to they guys' relief, the girls decided to go home with about ten bags of stuff.

"Where am I staying tonight?" Sakura asked as they walked up to the door of Eriol's mansion.

"Here" Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed. "I'd better ring Dad then"

Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura collapsed on the couch, obviously exhausted.

"I'm totally beat" Tomoyo closed her eyes.

"Me too" Sakura said.

"Me three" Meiling added.

Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki just stared at them, completely speechless. They were beat? How many bags did they have to carry?

"Hey you three, what are the girls up to?" a familiar male voice said behind them.

Sakura sat up to see who it was. "Touya?" she gasped.

"Kaijuu?" Touya looked at his little sister.

"You know each other?" Yamazaki said, confused.

"He's my brother" Sakura said at exactly the same time as Touya said "She's my sister"

"I think I have some explaining to do" Tomoyo said seriously.

………………………………………….

Little Wings – Phew. There's the first chapter, I'll write the second when I have time! Anyways, please review!


	2. Tomoyo's Story

****

SPEEDING BLADE

Little Wings – Ok, I really don't like typing but I do it for you guys and my stories. Why can't we just SAY the stuff and the computer write it. It would be so much easier. On with the story!

Disclaimer – Everything belongs to CLAMP except the plot and characters you don't recognize.

****

Chapter two: Tomoyo's Story

"So explain. I want to know a bit more about this gang" Sakura said.

"Well, ok. It all started with me, Eriol and Syaoran. We were all raised on the..er..less fortunate side of town. Ok, where all the bums and hobos lived. Anyway, we were friends from the very beginning" Tomoyo started.

"But the three of you are so rich. I don't get it" Sakura said in a puzzled tone.

"Syaoran and Nakuru are both my cousins. We all went to live with a family friend, who just turned out to live there" Eriol explained.

"Yeah, and my mom was poor then. Dad walked out on us when I was four. So Mom was a wreck and I had to get away from that so I just walked around the streets. When I was out walking one night, I met Eriol and Syaoran, who were five then. There were drug dealers, gangs and criminals on these streets so we had to learn how to take care of ourselves. Nakuru must've been nine" Tomoyo looked at Nakuru.

"Uh-huh. It wasn't hard to get guns to practice and our fighting skills were taught by other gangs who felt sorry for us" Nakuru added.

"So anyway, we were taught how to drive at age eleven by the other gangs we befriended and crooks. Eriol's parents died when he was fourteen, so he inherited their gigantic fortune, and Syaoran's mother sent him quite a lot of money too. Nakuru was eighteen then so she could be their legal guardian" Tomoyo took a breath.

"But Tomoyo was still there. That's when we made Speeding Blade. Eriol and I returned to see her every day, Nakuru came sometimes too. Nakuru soon joined our gang. Then, a year later, Tomoyo's mom's business went way up, so she moved to our neighbourhood and started as a freshman at Reedington High. We were sophomores then" Syaoran said, taking over that part of the story.

"Then, Nakuru got into a spot of trouble with our rival gang, Blood Game. Touya and Yuki helped her out, and were later admitted into the gang" Tomoyo went on. "Then I moved in to this mansion"

"Yuki's here too?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Yuki came into the room holding a box of cookies. Great timing.

"Just sit down and hear the rest of the story, we're up to the bit where you and Touya joined Speeding Blade" Yamazaki laughed.

"Moving on. About a month later, Meiling moved in with us from Hong Kong and joined up too. We all went back to tosser town and met Yamazaki there, who gave us a little help when we were fighting" Tomoyo said.

"Go on.." Meiling said.

"Fast forward a year and lots of fights later, Syaoran hits Sakura with his car by accident" Tomoyo paused because Sakura snorted. Syaoran just rolled his eyes. "And brought her back here, when Nakuru opened her big mouth, so Sakura was forced to join us or die"

"And?" Yuki urged.

"Er..the end?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Who's the leader of Speeding Blade?" Sakura asked softly.

Everyone exchanged glances with Tomoyo. "I am" she said.

"You'll have to get the Speeding Blade tattoo, show her, Tomoyo" Eriol told her.

She turned around and lifted her shirt up a bit, revealing a tattoo. It had two blades crossed over with an 'S' in the middle.

"I have to ring Dad" Sakura reached for the phone.

"Hey, Dad? It's Sakura..I'm fine..yeah..I'm staying over at, um, Naoko's place..mmm..ok, love you too, bye" she hung up. "All set"

"Great! Now you have to move in" Meiling beamed.

"There are eight people in this house already and I'm only seventeen, what about my exams?!" Sakura said.

"So? This place has seventeen bedrooms I can cartwheel at least four times across in, and I'm twenty-two, ten of them with ensuites. It's huge! As for your exams, you won't need to. You have no idea how much money we have from Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and the club so it all adds up" Nakuru told her.

"Well..okay" Sakura bit her lip.

"Nakuru, Yuki and I are always out of town on business negotiations with other gangs" Touya said. "So we're only here one or two nights a month"

"We can start redecorating your room on the weekend" Tomoyo yawned before closing her eyes and quickly falling to a peaceful sleep while the others discussed Sakura's room plans.

Eriol, who noticed this, kissed her softly on the forehead and carried her upstairs to her room.

Nakuru sighed. "They are the cutest couple"

"I totally agree" Sakura added.

"They don't show it but they really do love each other. One wouldn't know what to do without the other" Meiling gushed.

The boys just rolled their eyes and made funny faces at them.

[@][&][@][&][@]

Tomoyo woke up the next morning with Eriol in her room, sleeping with his head on her shoulder. She smiled at his shirtless body and gorgeous face. She clamped her fingers on his nose so he'd wake up from lack of air. {LW/N – I do this to my brother, lol, it works}

"Whassat?" he said sleepily.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my room?" she asked sternly.

Eriol just grinned and embraced his girlfriend in a hug. She tried to shove his strong arms off.

"Piss off!" Tomoyo yelled.

Everyone who hear it shook their heads. Eriol just held her tighter. This time, Tomoyo just sighed and snuggled into his warm skin and closed her eyes. They snapped open again almost instantly.

"Shit! I have school!" Tomoyocursed, wriggling out of Eriol's grasp

"Don't go" he said.

"Just coz you've finished, lucky bastard" she laughed.

Tomoyo ran through the mansion screaming 'Wake-up!' before collapsing on the kitchen floor in a fit of giggles. The people awake, Yamazak, Syaoran, Yuki and Touya either raised an eyebrow at her or turned away, stifling a laugh.

"Girl, what's up with that?" Nakuru trudged into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Syaoran, get me coffee" He glared at her but got her one anyway.

While Syaoran was busy, Sakura stumbled in and opened the fridge, oblivious to Syaoran behind her. When he turned around, the coffee spilled all over her her and her pyjamas.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura shrieked, holding her top out in front of her because of the steaming hot liquid.

"I was making coffee and you crashed into me" Syaoran said calmly.

"I think you just burnt my tits off!" she yelled.

A snort escaped Meiling and soon the rest of them cracked up laughing. Sakura and Syaoran glared daggers at each other, then Sakura stormed off, not happy at all.

"Oops" Syaoran shrugged as he started making another coffee.

Sakura came back down the stairs half an hour later in tight black jeans with a heart linked chain, a white and pink baseball shirt with 'Priss' written in pink glittery writing and pink sneakers. Her short hair was in pigtails. She looked refreshed and seemed to have forgotten about the previous incident.

"Do I look gangtsa or what?" Sakura beamed, turning in a circle.

"Hey Priss, more like gangsta gone sorority and stopped half way" Meiling laughed.

"Lose the chain, sweetie" Nakuru grinned and took a sip of her new-made coffee. Sakura pouted but detached the chain.

Meiling had baggy back jeans on and a maroon rib top that was ripped near the waist and repaied with safety pins. Tomoyo wore a black knee-length skirt with boots that had buckles all up them. A white collared button-up shirt was on top with a fitted black sweater over it with studs down the arms, leaving the unbuttoned cuffs and collar showing.

"Syaoran, take us to school. I'd ask my idiot of a boyfriend but he's still sleeping up in my room" Tomoyo ordered.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked with a blank expression, knowing full-well what the answer would be.

"What the fuck do you think?" Meiling said brightly.

"Fuck around with my car, and you'll wish you hadn't" Syaoran tossed them the keys. "I'll be down in a minute"

The girls grabbed their bags and opened Syaoran's car, all squishing themselves into the passenger seat of the two-seater jag. It ened up with Tomoyo sitting on Meiling and Sakura, who were each on the edgeof the seat. The seat belt looked funny around them all. When Syaoran came down, he burst out laughing at them, who gave him a ferocious beating. He just decided to take them to school without any more hassles. They piled out when he stopped at Reedington High.

"Bye Meiling, Tomoyo, _Priss_" Syaoran teased.

"Shut up" Sakura stuck out her tongue, hugged Meiling and Tomoyo. She talked to them for awhile before going to greet her friends with air-kisses.

"I thought you said they were bitches yesterday" Rika frowned.

"They aren't as bad as I thought" Sakura shrugged as they walked to homeroom.

"So suddenly they're all nice and good, my sister saw you shopping with them yesterday for ages" Naoko said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm sorry if I sound rude here, but I don't care what you think and it's none of your concern who I hang out with in my free time" Sakura said politely.

The four girls trudged through the rest of the day in a blur, and were especially relieved when the day was over.

"Ahh, finally" Naoko said happily. "Freedom"

"Oh, there's Meiling and Tomoyo, I'm walking home with them. Bye" Sakura said before turning away.

Rika grabbed her arm gently. "Sakura, I don't really know how to say this but.."

"We don't hink you should hang out with those girls anymore" Chiharu told her. "Quit while you're ahead"

"Why?" Sakura frowned.

"They're.." Naoko tried to search for the right word.

"In a gang" 

"Slutty"

"Trashy"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Sakura raised her voice.

"I mean, look at your jeans. You haven't worn anything black for years, except at a funeral" Rika pointed out. "And look at the clothes they wear"

"Yeah, they look like hoes and I bet they act even worse" Chiharu said disgustedly.

"You three have probably slept with more guys than they have" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura, you know Rika and I have only slept with one guy and Chiharu's done it with two" Naoko said softly.

"Whatever. I am _so_ not having this conversation with you" Sakura snapped before she stomped off to meet Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Hey Priss, what's up?" Meiling asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine! How are you guys?" Sakura plastered on a smile.

"Meh. Tei from Chemistry asked me out" Tomoyo shrugged.

"He's _so _gorgeous! But not as gorgeous as Eriol. You two are perfect together" Sakura replied.

"Too bad you're so mean to him" Meiling laughed.

"Hey, have you..ever..you know..with Yamazaki and Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"What? No! I mean, they want it, of course, but Meiling and I are virgins" Tomoyo said.

"At least until our seventeenth birthdays!" Meiling slapped Tomoyo a high-five and they all laughed.

"So the big day's gonna on your seventeenth birthdays? Hmm..I'm still a virgin and I'm seventeen. I guess I'm waiting for the right guy" Sakura said.

Suddenly, Eriol's McLaren F1 pulled up beside them and they squashed into the car. Again. 

"Hey sexy" Tomoyo said to her boyfriend.

He looked at her through hhis sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me in six days" Eriol said. Meiling and Sakura cracked up.

"Hey, don't push it" Tomoyo gave him a smile, putting on the seatbelt.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

Little Wings – And another chapter comes to an end. I hope you like reading as much as I like your reviews! Oh, and no flames please, if you don't like my story, it's simple. Don't read it and waste both your time and mine. Thank-you! 


	3. Party in da Club

****

SPEEDING BLADE

Little Wings – Ok, I really don't like typing but I do it for you guys and my stories. Why can't we just SAY the stuff and the computer write it. It would be so much easier. On with the story!

Disclaimer – Everything belongs to CLAMP except the plot and characters you don't recognize.

****

Reviewers – (sorry I didn't do this in last chappie, msn's being a bitch to me so I just checked them on my stats!)

__

Demi-kaijuu – Thank-you for reading and reviewing, you're my first reviewer! Yes, you did review for the 1st chappie, thank-you for the compliments too! I'll email you every time I post a new chapter!

Wolf Blossom – Thank-you for reading and reviewing! It doesn't seem like Chiharu, Naoko and Rika would do stuff like that but it had to fit in with their argument *shrugs*

Marlyn – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Happy New Year to you too!

Amber-eyez – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I love gang fics too!

Turtlebutts – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sakura is a bit tougher in this fic and the others have to trust her quickly, as all their lives can be at stake when the rival gang attacks. As for Syaoran, they just get on each other's nerves from the start. You wouldn't be very friendly to someone who just hit you with their car either! Lol

Cherry Dragon – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

MyREEN n' RAAYneer – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. As I said to turtlebutts, they need to accept her quickly.

Magiabruxa – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Flora & Ann – Thank-you for reading and reviewing! Tomoyo has to explain the mix-up because she's the leader and she feels responsible that Sakura didn't know all the facts from the start.

Bloodlust Night – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

The Dreamers Wish – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kawaii-syaoran713 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Yes, Syaoran and Sakura WILL eventually get together!

Jay – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Hikaru Ayumi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kawaii Punkster – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kikakai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Little wolf blossom – Thank-you for reading and reviewing! 

****

Chapter three: The Guard

Sakura had gotten her tattoo on her lower back, like the other girls in the gang. She took a painkiller afterwards, so she wouldn't feel as much pain. She'd also learnt a little bit of gun shooting and some fighting moves.

"Hey?" Touya said into the phone when it rang. "Oh, it's just you..yeah alright, relax!..fine then! Hello Nakuru how have you been?..mm-hm..uh-huh..now?..ok, see you soon"

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"Nakuru. She bit my head off when I said 'oh, it's just you' so she made me greet her 'properly'. Anyway, she needs us to help her at the club tonight but to go ow coz we gotta set shit up" Touya answered.

"Ok, I'll just get my jacket" Yuki laughed.

"Oh, and she said you children should come tonight too, the good DJ's back" Touya said to Yamazaki, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran, who were playing a big and noisy game of uno.

"Yeah, yeah, just go, you're putting me off" Meiling waved.

Touya rolled his eyes and went out the door, Yuki by his side.

"What club is it?" Sakura asked when they'd finished.

"'Ecstasy'. Ever been there?" Syaoran asked, shuffling.

"No" Sakura said simply.

"Nakuru bought it when they started up Speeding Blade. She said something about how every gang has their own special turf, and she chose a club" Eriol explained, shrugging.

"We only have two hours to get ready! Quick, let's go" Meiling said, running up the stairs with Tomoyo and Sakura.

They all wore the outfits they'd bought at 'Junk' when they went shopping. {LW/N- See chapter one} but different shoes. Tomoyo wore ankle boots, Meiling had lower-thigh highs {I love these boots!} and Sakura put on strappy black stiletto heels with silver studs on them. After styling their hair and doing all the make-up, Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo strutted downstairs, to see the boys watching a baseball game on ESPN.

Meiling cleared her throat , and they looked around.

"'Bout time" Syaoran grumbled. Meiling narrowed her eyes.

"How do we look?" she asked.

"Nice" Eriol nodded.

"We'll meet you there, catch us if you can" Tomoyo said before running to her car. The boys were close behind.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling quickly got into Tomoyo's purple Lamborghini and backed out at nearly the same time as Eriol. For a minute they were neck and neck, but Eriol pulled ahead slightly. Tomoyo grunted then had to swerve a truck at the last second. Sakura screamed a little and was holding onto everything she could grab. Meiling just whooped. Tomoyo pressed on the accelerator, catching up with her boyfriend. The club was just in front of them and Eriol were really pushing for the win. Eriol pulled in front by a fraction and stopped in a park a second before Tomoyo did. They got out of the cars.

"So" Eriol said, throwing his hands up.

"I let you off easy" Tomoyo lied, walking past him. "Don't expect victory next time"

He caught up with her and draped an arm around Tomoyo's shoulders. She snaked her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Sakura walked in with Syaoran. She looked around the club, taking in the music, lights and atmosphere. She absolutely loved it.

"Nakuru's done a great job on this place" Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Yeah. Do you want a drink?" he asked.

Sakura looked surprised but then grinned. "Sure. Peach bacardi breezer, thanks"

"I'm not being nice, we get the drinks on the house" Syaoran said, very discreetly the corners of his lips tugged upwards ever so slightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tapped her head. "Should've known"

She went up to the counter with him to see Nakuru, Touya, Yuki and a guy with brown hair who she didn't know working there.

"Hey kids! What'll it be?" Nakuru said.

"Peach barcardi breezer and a vodka" Syaoran answered.

"Comin' right up" she went to get them and slid the drinks across the bar to them.

"Thanks" Syaoran called over the music.

The two of them sat at an empty table and started on their drinks. Sakura and Syaoran sat in silence for a minute.

"So..um, how's it going?" she asked.

"Not too bad" he replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't really give me a choice there, did you sunshine?" Syaoran said.

"I take that as a yes. Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked nervously.

Syaoran hestitated before answering "Yes"

"What's it like?" Sakura asked softly.

"Bet you want to know what to expect, huh? It's hard to explain. The first is the most difficult, physically and emotionally. Tomoyo was twelve and Eriol and I were thirteen. We were out by ourselves, I think Nakuru was out with some guy, I think" he started.

"Yeah?" she urged him on.

"Well, these guys, about eighteen, cornered us and started asking for money and drugs. We didn't have it, obviously, so the punched and hit us all. Tomoyo was a bit weaker, she could barely grip her own gun after they'd beat her. Don't tell her I said she's weaker than us, she'll go skitso" Syaoran said.

Sakura laughed. "Ok. I can't imagine Tomoyo weak"

"Eriol and I were a little stronger and the three of us had to shoot the other three guys, they would've beat us to death. They'd done it before. So we all counted to two and fired. Tomoyo burst into tears and Eriol and I were shaking like mad, trying to comfort her" he paused to look at Sakura's reaction.

"So young" she whispered. "Hey! I didn't even know you HAD feelings!"

"Shut it, you. There were the dead bodies, blood was all around us and we ran. Away form all of that. It gets easier though. You get tougher and colder and want revenge. You need to have those things to survive in our world. Or you'll die if you go soft" Syaoran finished, taking a swig of vodka.

"Wow. You three really have a special bond" Sakura said.

  
We've seen each other grown and done shit together that no-one can understand or replace" he told her.

"That's so deep" she put a hand over her heart.

"Nah, I got it from a self-help book Nakuru made me read when I nearly shot _her_, but the book had no swearing" Syaoran let out a little laugh.

Sakura giggled. "Oh, I love this song!" she hinted as the next one came on.

"So?" he said tonelessly.

Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, swinging her hips in time to the music while Syaoran crossed his arms as if waiting for her to finish.

"Come on!" she yelled over the sounds, taking his hand again. "We may hate each other but you are _so_ not ruining my night!"

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded. The music stopped and everyone scrambled to the sides, some screaming and heading towards the exit, which no-one could get out since it was blocked. A guy around seventeen or eighteen with black hair and red tips walked to the middle of the floor, a gun by his side. Tomoyo walked up close to him, looking up to the guy as he was taller. She was glaring hard.

"Daidouji" he said.

"Matsuka" Tomoyo replied. "You nobhead"

"Excuse me?" Matsuka said loading the gun with his hand.

"You come here, on Blade turf, with not back-up and even if you were smart enough to bring it, this club is packed with my people" she answered.

"She's right. Fuck off" Touya leapt over the bar, Nakuru and Yuki following.

"Matsuka, don't mess with my bitches. Beat it" Meiling called, coming up with Yamazaki.

"Where's Li and Hiiragazawa? You three will pay for killing Kenshii" Matsuka said to Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Eriol both joined their gang, Sakura following with a hard look on her face, but really scared inside.

"Ah. A new Blade" Matsuka said, when his eyes rested on Sakura. "Thought you'd recruit people over eight years old, Daidouji"

He made a swipe for Sakura, who ducked and low-kicked him in the shin. Tomoyo smiled proudly at her sharp work. Matsuka grabbed Sakura's hair while she was still on the ground and pulled her up. She winced slightly. He held a knife to her throat. Sakura's heart skipped a beat but her outer self remained calm. Well, looked calm at least.

"Leave her" Eriol snarled. The whole gang pulled out their guns and pointed them at Matsuka. He ran the blade over a part of Sakura's throat, leaving a shallow cut. He threw her to the rest of the gang.

"Our new target is _her_" he snapped, pointing at Sakura. And with that, he left.

"That's it, we can't take any chances. Syaoran, everywhere Sakura goes, you go. Meiling and I will cover for her when we're at school but everywhere else, she's with you. At least until she's finished elite training" Tomoyo took her No-buts-my-decision's-final stance.

"No!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

Tomoyo gave them a look that could've frozen boiling water. Behind her, Eriol had his hands up and was shaking his head frantically as if to say 'Don't go there'. They both settled for sighing and looking sour.

"Hey! Let's put some music on, yeah?!" Meiling yelled.

The music started pumping through the speakers and everyone started to dance, though a little nervously. Tomoyo motioned for them to go to the parking lot. The five younger members followed her. When she was sure they wouldn't be overheard, Tomoyo started to speak.

"Sakura, I'm going to speed up your training a bit. You'll go through five days of intense training. Tomorrow, you'll do shooting with me, then driving with Eriol, strategy and reflex with Yamazaki, fighting with Meiling and then swords and daggers with Syaoran. You can do a bit of bartending work with Nakuru when she has the time," Tomoyo said quickly and in a low voice.

"What about school?" Sakura asked.

"You aren't going. Meiling and I are staying home the one day we need to teach you. Some things are more important than school, and your life is one of them" Tomoyo said with a smile.

Sakura was really touched at what he friend had said, but she knew not to gush or Tomoyo would tell her to shut up, so she settled for beaming at her in return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

{=Little Wings=} – What did you think? Now Sakura and Syaoran have to spend even more time together! Please click the little button below to review!

\/ 


	4. Death Wish

****

SPEEDING BLADE

Little Wings – Hey all. I'm dedicating this chapter to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy it, this chapter's gonna be longer than the rest!

Disclaimer – Everything belongs to CLAMP except the plot and characters you don't recognize.

~_word_~ = Sakura's thoughts/conscience sort of. It's a more sarcastic, Syaoran-ish side to her.

****

Reviewers – 

Flora – I will definitely continue this story. Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

LightHope1 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. You'll just have to find out!

Ayumi-dono – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sorry if you think I'm copying but I know I'm definetly not, I've never read "Wild Things" but I might take a look. Fluff is coming soon!

BGR – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko won't play a big part in my story but they'll pop up here and again.

Little wolf blossom – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I liked the idea of Tomoyo as leader too, she's my favourite character and I haven't seen a gang fic with her as one. It's either Syaoran or Eriol. Yes, Sakura was on the floor coz she kicked.

Marlyn – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Ria – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I'll tell you when I post the next chappie!

Sakura-Blossom12 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Crazy – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Lol, I'd go for something stronger too but this is Sakura and I couldn't have the good girl drinking too much!

Loveangelli – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Lot's more S+S stuff coming, especially in the next chapter. Much love to you too!

T=!=F_F – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Demi – Kaijuu – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. They won't kill each other, lol, just a few things thrown, maybe I might chuck a bloody nose or a broken arm in there somewhere...

Hana-Lai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sure, I'll tell you when the next chappie's posted!

Cherry Dragon – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I get told I'm evil a lot, hehe, S+S wont suffer as much as they think thought!

Kawaii Punkstar – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Lol, too much coke, huh?

Hikaru Ayumi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kikakai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Lavenda – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Jay – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Fleur137 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Deldrem-Wicca – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chappie!

Wolf Blossom – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. You may be right, you might not, of course, I can't give too much away or it'll spoil the rest of the fic!

__

Sakura Bloosom-Cilla-85:P_ – _Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

****

Chapter four: Death Wish

Sakura was dreaming away, in a peaceful sleep when she felt like a pillow had been clamped over her nose. Turned out it was Tomoyo's fingers.

"Hey Sakura, get changed and be downstairs in twenty minutes" she bounced out of the room.

Sakura groaned and got out of bed, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got changed before going downstairs for food. Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki were in the kitchen, since Meiling was at school and Nakuru, Touya and Yuki were out of town. She poured coco pops into a bowl and grabbed a spoon.

"You gonna put milk on that?" Yamazaki asked.

"Nup" Sakura answered. "Shut your face, Syaoran" she said when he opened his mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything" Syaoran told her.

"You did with your eyes" she snapped.

Eriol shook his head at her accusation and shared a smile with Tomoyo. Sakura picked up a mug with coffee in it and held it up.

"Who's is this?" she asked them.

"Mine" Syaoran answered.

"Not anymore" Sakura downed the rest of the contents.

"I was going to drink that, Caffeine Face" he said.

"There's nothing wrong with my face, thank you very much" she put the mug on the sink. Syaoran snorted. Sakura scowled at him.

"Come on, we'd better crack down on those shooting lessons, Sakura" Tomoyo said.

Sakura slipped on a pair of shoes and followed Tomoyo to the basement. It was cold and had an eerie feeling about it. Targets of people were lined up against the wall. About twenty guns lined the wall behind her.

"Stand at the opposite wall to the targets and grab a gun" Tomoyo instructed. "And when I flick the switch, the targets will start moving. I want you to shoot the _red ones only_"

Sakura obliged and took the first gun she saw. Tomoyo hit the switch and the targets started to move, some faster than others. Sakura aimed and shot at them. When she was finished, she ended up getting two blue targets, three red targets and five misses altogether.

"Not bad for a beginner, but you can't shoot the blue targets coz they're us. You don't want to kill your own men so try a bit harder to aim for the red. C'mere, I got something for you" Tomoyo said.

Sakura sat down next to her while Tomoyo rummaged through her bag.

"Now, we all know you like cherry blossoms because you have them all over your stuff. Anyway, here. Hope you like it" she handed Sakura a gun.

"Wow" she breathed.

It had her name engraved on the side with some cherry blossom engravings all over it. The gun was cool and light, easy to hold. Sakura never thought she'd even hold a gun, let alone _own_ one.

~_Hey, cool. I'm bad!_~

"Nice, huh? You'll be getting lots of crap this week. Anyway, we'd better get a move on again" Tomoyo said.

Sakura practiced harder each time, and got a lot better. Her own gun seemed to inspire her.

"Okay, one more round and we'd better head back" said Tomoyo, glancing at the clock. It read 9:30pm.

Sakura concentrated as Tomoyo flicked the switch again and the targets sprang into motion once more. She aimed and fired quickly. The bullet hit the target in the head. Sakura finished her round rather fast, like she was meant to. When they counted, Sakura finished off by hitting seven red targets and no blue ones.

"That was really good! I can't believe how fast you're coming on," Tomoyo said.

"Thanks. I'm so tired" Sakura yawned.

They both went upstairs and bid each other a good night. Sakura changed into her pajamas and turned off the lights before drifting into sleep.

+ / $ \ + / $ \ + / $ \ + / $ \ +

Sakura woke up feeling the sunlight on her face. She groaned. Her training, which normally would've been twenty-five days was now crammed into five. Sakura, feeling quite grumpy, chucked the covers off her lean body and stumbled out of bed and went into her walk-in wardrobe. She selected a tight collared v-neck denim mini-dress that had capsleeves and pleated skirt with whit lace underneath and pink trimming. Sakura zipped up the dress and put a pair of knee-high white heeled boots on her feet. Her pigtails sported two pink bows. Pink sunglasses and clear lipgloss topped the outfit perfectly. Sakura stomped out to the kitchen, accidentally stepping on Syaoran's bare foot with her heel. He winced. {LW/N – ouch!}

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed, did we?" Syaoran asked coolly, rubbing his foot.

"_Don't_ talk to me!" Sakura retorted.

"Good morning, Sakura, Yamazaki just took Meiling and Tomoyo to school. We can start your training when you're ready," Eriol said kindly.

"Let's go," she said, still in a bad mood.

Eriol and Syaoran exchanged glances. Syaoran mouthed 'Good Luck' before silently laughing. Eriol just shoved his middle finger up at him, before following a grumpy Sakura to his car. She got in the driver seat while Eriol settled into the passenger side. Sakura reversed onto the road and started to drive.

"Where to?" she asked coldly.

"'Fast Wheels', it's a car place" he answered timidly.

Just then, a car came out of nowhere and cut Sakura off. Bad move. She swerved and banged her hands on the steering wheel.

"OUTTA MY FUCKIN WAY!" Sakura screamed. "JESUS CHRIST, GET US ALL KILLED!"

Eriol just kinda shrunk into his seat. "Uh, Sakura? It's just there" he said softy.

She stared at him through her pink shades. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We can just go back" he reassured her quickly.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic" Sakura said icily. {LW/N – Not happy, is she?} She made a U-turn, causing a lot of cars to stop or turn, honking their horns at her.

"Oh, piss off!" she yelled.

Eriol sat tight until they were safely in the parking lot. He got out of the car.

"So why are we here?" Sakura snapped.

"To get you a car" he said grimly.

"Really? Cool!" she said happily. {There's the Sakura we all love!}

"Yeah, pick any one you want" Eriol smiled, now that she was a lot happier.

"Oohh, what about this one?" she said, pointing to a red clubsport.

"Not fast enough, sorry Sakura" he told her.

"Awww. Oh. My. God. I want _that_ one!" Sakura ran her hand along a pink Porsche. "Please, Eriol?"

"Sure. We just need to find the guy who sells it" Eriol shrugged.

A car salesman, around twenty-five, in a white shirt and black trousers walked by a little way up. Sakura spotted the man first and called him over to them.

"Hey! Over here!" she shouted, standing on her tiptoes and waving.

He smiled and walked over. "Hey, Hiiragazawa, what can I do for you? Is this your new girl? I thought you and Tomoyo would last"

"No, I'm still with Tomoyo, I don't think we'll be breaking up any time soon, Seitoshu. I'm getting the Porsche for Sakura, she's a new blade" Eriol grinned.

"Ahh, ok. What about Xiao Lang and this Sakura then? He hasn't been with anyone since Tomoyo. No, his last was Aika, wasn't it? That was two years ago" Seitoshu said.

"Tomoyo and Meiling were talking about that to Yamazaki and I. Wolf and Sakura snipe at each other at every op though" Eriol replied. "The girls still won't give up on the idea"

"Oh, ok. Wanna get the car shit over and done with?" he asked.

"Yeah" Eriol answered.

The three of them went inside where Eriol swiped his credit card and put the whole car on it there and then. Sakura widened her eyes, thinking about how much it would cost.

"What do you want your number plate to be?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, cheer01" she said, taking of her sunglasses and propping them on her head. Seitoshu looked at her funny.

"You sure you're in the gang?" Seitoshu narrowed his eyes.

~_What a spastic. No, sunshine, I'm not. Eriol just said I was and he's buying me a friggin car. But no, I'm not in Speeding Blade~_

"I'd show you my tattoo but I'm wearing a dress" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm Seitoshu, I'm twenty-four and I am also a member of Speeding Blade" he answered.

"Sakura, seventeen year old cheerleader, currently attending Reedington High" she replied.

When all the car stuff had been sorted out, Sakura opened the door to her very own brand new Porsche for the first time and loved it. Eriol threw her threw key.

"Sakura, from here I want you to go first left, third right, second right, then second left. Meet me there, you can't miss it" he said before hopping into his own car.

~_Can't miss what? It'd be great if you could tell me what I can't miss, then maybe I wouldn't miss it~_

She whipped her shades back on and sat in her expensive fast car. Sakura started up the engine and drove to Eriol's requested place. He was already there when she arrived. It was basically a dirt pile with little bumps, huge bumps, s-bends and sharp turns etc. He grinned.

"I've set up a course of this shit and we have eleven hours to get you through it in less than twenty seconds" Eriol said.

"Okay" Sakura nodded as he explained where to start.

She started the course, swerving and dodging. Suddenly, Eriol's car stopped abruptly, cutting her off. There was no time to stop, so she turned a sharp left and slowed down to a stop. Sakura got out of her car and tried extremely hard to keep her cool.

"Are there any more plots to get me killed that I should know about?" she asked pleasantly.

"Part of your training, it could happen at any time. Get back in your car" he said.

Sakura just glared at Eriol before getting back into her car like she was meant to and started the course again. 52 seconds. She still had ten and a half hours to cut off 32 of them. She worked and worked at it, until finally getting it down to 18 seconds! Sakura jumped out of her car and cartwheeled.

"I got it, I got it!" she squealed.

"Yeah" Eriol laughed.

"Thank-you, Eriol" Sakura smiled. "What did the others get on theirs?"

"Well, I got 14.05 seconds, Tomoyo and Syaoran 14.2, Meiling got 15.6 and Yamazaki 15.8" he said.

"Oh, okay..aren't you..afraid that anyone in the gang will get hurt or killed? Especially Tomoyo?" she asked.

Eriol frowned in thought for a second. "No. You haven't seen them in action yet, and they're good, people have been killed though. There are about 35 members of Speeding Blade all around the country, it's good to have back-up people don't know about. Come on, we'd better go, it's nearly eleven o'clock"

^_^ #=#=#=#=#=# ^_^

Sakura bounded down to breakfast that morning a lot happier than yesterday. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were all there making their morning coffees.

"Where's Yamazaki? He's meant to be teaching me strategy and reflex today" she said.

"Well, lets just say that Meiling couldn't wait until her birthday" Tomoyo snorted.

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"She and Yamazaki had sex. Are you always this dense?" Syaoran said.

"Nope, I was just bringing the conversation down to your level" Sakura snapped, covering for her own density.

Yamazaki and Meiling were coming downstairs, laughing and kissing. Everyone exchanged glances, turning away or biting their lips so hard they'd burst just to keep from laughing. Syaoran calmed down first and did the honors of the first tease.

"Someone had fun last night" Syaoran said, sipping his coffee. Meiling and Yamazaki looked at them.

"Oh, Yamazaki! Oh, oh!" Tomoyo moaned mockingly and leaned against Eriol.

"Oh, Meiling!" Eriol said, playing along to Tomoyo's game and nuzzling her neck.

"Shut up you pack of cunts. Sakura, you ready?" Yamazaki narrowed his eyes.

"Yup!" Sakura followed him to a room, leaving Meiling to be teased and mocked.

"Okay, we'll start with strategy, I'll write some stuff on the whiteboard" he said, grabbing a marker.

Sakura got out a sparkly gold nail polish from her pocket and started to apply it to her already long pink nails. She carefully stroked the tiny brush over them, hoping Yamazaki wouldn't turn around. Too late.

"Sakura!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"What?" she looked up.

"This is training, not a freakin manocare or whatever" he said.

"It's _manicure_, and I only have three more nails to go!" she whined.

Yamazaki rolled his eyes as if saying 'I don't CARE' and took the nail polish. "What do you do if someone holds you at gunpoint?"

~_Care factor? Zero~_

"Take out your gun and shoot 'em in the ass" Sakura said after a minute, blowing her nails.

"No, press the initials of the person you want to help you. For instance, if it's Eriol, you press 2 3. If you want Meiling, it'll be 5 4. Syaoran's is 6 4 and so on" he said.

Sakura frowned. "But my cell phone book is all used up, there's no more room for numbers"

"That's why you get a new one" Yamazaki gave her a pink nokia 3100. "It has the numbers of everyone in this house, to reach them, just press their initials"

"Whoa. How much stuff am I getting this week?" Sakura asked, examining the phone.

"The essentials. Anyway, back to being held at gunpoint. You either call for back-up or use _this" _he took out a small dart looking thing. "It's an instant tranquilizer. As soon as the tip of the point touches his skin, he'll be out cold. But only for ten minutes so you have to either kill him or work fast"

"Alright then. How many of those do I get?" she questioned.

"When you need more, you'll get more. We've loaded them into the heels of all your pairs of shoes. If you need to activate one, just tap your heel twice on the ground" Yamazaki answered.

"Sounds cool" Sakura said.

"Yeah. Hey, did you know that these were invented in the sixteenth century out of iguana blood and small wooden needles?" he hold her.

"For real? Wow" Sakura said, amazed.

"Nah, just fucking around with you" Yamazaki replied.

"Oh" she looked around the room.

"So now lets go through a few more strategies" he turned to face her. "Lesson one. How to identify a member of blood game. The girls will have a tattoo on their wrists and the guys on their upper arm. It's a puzzle piece with a drop of blood on it"

"Okay" Sakura nodded.

"I just want to test your reflexes" Yamazaki, with no warning at all, threw a punch at Sakura's nose.

"Hey!" she yelled, ducking.

He just grinned and kicked at her side, which Sakura jumped back just in time. When she was sure he'd finished, Sakura backed away, looking at him if he'd just grown toes on his earlobes.

~_Geez, I have a death wish. I was nearly pancaked by both Syaoran AND Eriol, just about had my head cut off at 'Ecstasy' and now I'm being beaten to a pulp by Yamazaki. What's a girl to do?~_

"Sakura, it was a test. Sit down, we haven't finished" he coaxed. She obliged. "You have great reflexes, so we don't need to work on those"

"Thank god" Sakura muttered.

"Always wear flared or wide-leg pants to you can strap a gun to your ankle, or wear a skirt and put it in a coat that Meiling picked up for you yesterday. It's a long black one with secret compartments and pockets" Yamazaki said.

"Mmm-hmm" Sakura said nonchalantly, she was now eyeing the sparkly nail polish Yamazaki and taken from her and put on his desk.

|%|[]|%|[]|%|[]|%|[]|%|

"Ahh-oof!" Sakura yelped. She had just fallen on her butt due to the heels she was wearing..

Meiling shook her head and helped her friend back to her feet. "We always wear boots or heels. You have to lean to fight in them"

"I can't even run in them" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Listen Priss, the key is to run on tiptoes or the balls of your feet. If you run normally, the weight on the heel is unbalanced, causing you to fall on your ass" Meiling explained.

Sakura tried. "It works"

"Of course it does. Now kick me" she ordered.

Sakura kicked at Meiling's hip, but she caught Sakura's ankle, grabbed and twisted it, making her flip and land on the carpet. Sakura got back up slowly, rubbing her shoulder.

__

~I think the death wish idea is pretty accurate *sweatdrop*~

"See that? Now I wan't you to do that to me" Meiling said.

The raven-haired girl had a lot more force and experience in her kick so Sakura had trouble catching her foot, then kind of yanked it and feebly twisted it. Meiling smiled and took her foot back from Sakura's grip.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd catch my ankle. Now, don't _yank_ my foot, just grab it firmly then bring it around in a small circle as well as twisting it" she said. Sakura nodded and tried again. This time, she managed to get Meiling on the floor. Just.

"Definetly better. Now I want you to push me, but discreetly put your foot behind my heel, so I fall, which gives you immediate advantage" Meiling got ready.

Sakura pushed her hard, then quickly put her foot behind Meiling's and Meiling fell, although amazed at how well Sakura could do it. She gave her a questioning look.

"I used to do it to Touya" Sakura answered, shrugging.

"Cool. I'll tell you the weak spots. For guys it's the nose, throat, stomach, groin and shins. For the girls, aim for the nose, jaw, stomach, shins and we know getting hit in the boobs kills so throwing a punch or kick in that direction wouldn't go astray either" Meiling said. Sakura giggled.

"Hey, Meiling?" she asked.

"Mmm?" she answered.

"Do you think I'll find a gang type of thing I'll excel at? I mean, you have fighting, Yamazaki's got a sharp mind for strategy and great reflexes, Tomoyo's the best shooter I've ever seen, Eriol's great at racing and driving and I've heard Syaoran's skill with swords and blades is excellent. What will my strong point be?"

"..Well, you could do great at, um..er..you'll find something, Priss" Meiling assured her. "Now punch my jaw"

Sakura raised her fists and took a swing at the height of Meiling's neck. She dodged it easily.

"You need to control it, not just throw your fist at my face, ok?" she said.

@=1=@=1=@=1=@ -

Sakura finished her coco pops, put the empty bowl in the dishwasher and proceeded to Syaoran's bedroom, where he asked her to meet him. She knocked twice and stepped back. He opened the door and she went inside the huge room.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey" he replied. "Unfortunately, I have something for you"

Syaoran carefully placed a dagger into Sakura's hand. It had a pale pink handle and like her gun, it had her name and some cherry blossoms etched into the side of the blade. The blade itself was sharp and polished, making Sakura slightly scared of it.

"Thank-you" she whispered.

"Press the button on the handle to put the blade into the handle and do the same to take it out. We'll do swords when you're ready" Syaoran said, grabbing his own dagger. "First sustain the stance, copy me.

Sakura did as she was told.

"I want you to attempt to hold the knife at my throat, like Matsuka did to you" he said.

Sakura got ready. For a second, they just stared at each other. Then Sakura jeered to the right, but performing a handspring to her left and swiftly brought her blade to Syaoran's neck. She only got to his ear before he grabbed her wrist and swung her small form around so her back was pressed against Syaoran's broad chest and well-toned stomach, with his knife to her throat. Sakura gave a strangled gasp to the thought that she'd been so close to completing the task.

~_What is it? Kill Sakura week? Whoever gets the closest to murdering her wins! Yamazaki: 1, Eriol:1, Meiling: 1, Matsuka: 1, and here's Syaoran in the lead with two attempts to taking my life! I am so convinced of that death wish~_

"Nearly there. Too bad that little ra-ra girl got the tables turned on her, huh?" Syaoran's husky voice whispered in her ear. Sakura would never, ever admit it, but she like the mysterious sound of his voice.

"Let-me-go" she said clearly and slowly, but with an edge to say she meant it. He did so. "You think you're so great, don't you? Being able to do this and that and growing up in the shithole side of town so you're just soooo gangster"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment. He motioned for her to come with him. Syaoran led her to the garage and hopped into his car. Sakura sat in the passenger seat. He backed out and drove in silence.

"Where are we going?" Sakura demanded.

"So you can see the 'shithole' side of town. Sakura, you have no idea. I'm not full of myself like you think I am. I wish, more than anything, that I could've had a better childhoold. You've just got _no_ idea" Syaoran said coldly.

They were soon in a dark suburb, where rickety houses were only just standing, no lawns, crappy cars, gangs fighting with each other, other gangs making deals, kids graffiting on walls, sounds of screams and gunshots, sobs and yells. Sakura was on the verge of tears, thinking about how the man next to her was raised and how everday was a battle for his life when he lived there. She immediately regretted what she'd said to him.

"Syaoran..I-I'm so sorry, I didn't m-mean-" Sakura started.

"Forget it. I mean, you've made me carry your shopping, stole my coffee, stepped on my bare foot with boots and forced me to drive you to school" Syaoran said.

"Hello?! You hit me with your car, called me endless names, held a knife to my throat and it was Meiling who made you drive us to school" Sakura snapped.

"C'mon, let's go home" he said, starting back to the mansion.

When they were back in Syaoran's room, Sakura finally managed to get him on the floor by pushing him, grabbing his ankles kicking and every other tecnique she knew. Sakura sat on his stomach and put her knife to his neck. She lowered her head closer to his.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Well done" Syaoran paised calmly.

She took a tiny glance at his lips before looking back into his fierce amber eyes, the blade still at his throat. Syaoran stole a quick peek down her top.

"Perv" Sakura teased. He blushed.

Suddenly, Tomoyo burst into the room. "Syaoran, I need to borrow your-oh!"

Sakura quickly swung her leg over Syaoran's body and stood up. He did the same.

"Am I _interrupting_ something?" Tomoyo grinned hintingly.

"Yes, our training session. Piss off, Tomoyo" Syaoran sighed.

"Training? Wonder what you're training for? Apparently not the gang" she giggled.

"Fuck off!" Syaoran slammed the door. "Let's just-"

"Pretend it never happened?" Sakura sighed.

"No, let's just not worry about it. Nothing's changed between you and me, except I've seen half your tits" he finished.

Sakura went pink. "It's late, and I'm hungry"

They went downstairs to find four snickering faces.

"Nothing happened! We were just training!" Sakura said indignantly.

"I'm sure you were" Yamazaki said.

"We were just training. Nothing more to it" Syaoran repeated Sakura's words.

"New training tecnique, Syaoran?" Eriol smirked.

Sakura threw up her hands and took an apple from the fruit basket and bit right into it. Syaoran got a beer from the fridge.

"Please, Eriol, like I'd screw her" he replied.

"Oh! The whole male population at Reedington would _kill_ to do me" Sakura snarled, throwing her apple at Syaoran, hitting him squarely on the forehead before turning on her heel up to her room.

"It's true" Meiling shrugged.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Little Wings – Finally, I've posted this chapter! Sorry for the wait! Oh, three questions – 

How old do you think I am? What do you think Sakura's 'gang talent' should be? What is a beta? 


	5. He Sees Aika in you

****

SPEEDING BLADE

Little Wings – Hey! I broke a nail over the weekend :( yeah, yeah, I know I sound like one of those oh-my-god-im-so-good-wah-wah-I-broke-a-nail-and-an-eyelash-is-out-of-place type of girls but I'm reallly not. I just like my nails long. Anyway, I'm more of the go-with-the-flow-girl-next-door-who-has-her-own-style. I am going to the medieval festival soon! I have a gorgeous pink dress and I'm curling my hair it's gonna be way mad! 

Disclaimer – Everything belongs to CLAMP except the plot and characters you don't recognize.

~_word_~ = Sakura's thoughts/conscience sort of. It's a more sarcastic, Syaoran-ish side to her.

****

Reviewers – 

Marlyn – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kikakai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. You mean like disguise? 

I had the same ideas as you about the capturing thing! Great minds think alike :D

Deldrem-Wicca – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Lol, seems they are, aren't they?

Kawaii-syaoran713 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Lynn – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you love my story! I can't give away too much or it'll spoil the story, hehe.

Amber-eyez – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Got my age! I'm 15 :) Thanks for telling me about the beta thing, now I know what it means!

Ayumi-dono – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Thanks for your ideas, too! I don't think I'll make Sakura and Syaoran have sex, Sakura's not really the type, but whatever happens. They will kiss, yes, but I won't tell you when!

Hikaru-Ayumi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Sakura-Blossom12 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I wish I got that stuff too!

Bonnie – Thank-you for reading and reviewing, and for your ideas!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kelly – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I'm 15 and thanks for your ideas!

S+S fan – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Orlandosangel – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Loveangelli – Thank-you for reading and reviewing, also for your ideas. The training thing adds a bit of a twist, with Syaoran being a typical guy! Much luv to you 2! .::blows a kiss::. hehe

Little wolf blossom – Thank-you for reading and reviewing, and for your ideas. I am definitely continuing this story, the supports really motivating me!

Alexi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Crazy hi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing and for your ideas! 

CoOkiEz~n~cReAm – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I love gang fics too!

****

Chapter Five: Sees Aika in you

Tomoyo opened her eyes and realized. _It was her birthday_. She grinned and jumped out of bed. She ran downstairs to find birthday decorations strewn all over the living room. Her friends must've been up all night putting them all up! Meiling's head was resting on Yamazaki's shoulder, and Sakura was lying down over Eriol and Syaoran's laps. They were all peacefully sleeping. Tomoyo ran upstairs and put on a pair of black pants and a black and white striped tube top before bounding back down.

"Hey" she said softly in Sakura's ear. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh hey. Happy Birthday, Tomoyo" Sakura yawned.

"Want some coffee? I'll make it, you go get changed" she smiled. 

Sakura nodded and went to her room. She came back in a low cut pink spaghetti strap top {LW/N – She planned on teasing Syaoran} and a long patchwork denim skirt with white candy platforms. Tomoyo handed her a steaming coffee.

"Why do you guys always drink coffee in the mornings?" Sakura asked before adding her sugar.

"I don't know. It's just a habit and it keeps us awake and ready" she shrugged. "But let's not talk about coffee"

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura questioned suspiciously.

"Syaoran" Tomoyo grinned.

"Why?" she said a little too quickly.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed.

__

~Then why can't I stop thinking about him? There wasn't more to yesterday than I thought...was there?~

"Sakura, you were sitting on top of him, looking deeply into each others eyes" Tomoyo said dramatically.

"Nothing's gonna happen, he hates me and I don't know why" Sakura whispered.

"Okay, you're uncomfortable with this subject, so we'll move on" Tomoyo grabbed a bowl of fruit loops and sat cross-legged on the bench.

"Good. Now how's school been going? Since I haven't _been _in how long?" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, you know, alright. Baiko Hatakeda and Miya Estuko had a huge public break-up in front of the school" Tomoyo giggled at the thought.

"Yeah, that was a disaster waiting to happen. Baiko's pretty cute though, and really nice. He's on the soccer team too. Maybe that now he's on the market..." Sakura trailed off.

"Eriol and _Syaoran_ were on the soccer team too when they were in school. Now they play for some club in a high grade" Tomoyo shrugged. "A lot of girls were jealous of me and..um..Aika when we were going out with them. Then Syaoran and Aika broke up"

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Aika was the first girl Syaoran fell in love with. She was a lot like you, actually. Anyway, everyone thought they'd last and they did for a year and a half. Her and me were good friends and then and then one day when Syaoran, Eriol and I were walking home, a girl called Hanika came up and started kissing Syaoran full on the mouth! Anyway, he pushed her away and yelled at her, but not before Aika saw. She burst into tears and moved out of town, we never heard from her again. She was in Speeding Blade too " Tomoyo sighed.

"Wow. I never thought I'd feel sorry for Syaoran" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah. He was happier before they broke up, he actually laughed and smiled, cracked jokes but since that day he's been cold to everyone. Eriol and I still love him of course, but sometimes it kills me to think how much Syaoran was hurting" Tomoyo pursed her lips, as if trying to keep from crying.

"Is he like that to everyone or does he double the effort to snap at or ignore me?" Sakura frowned.

"I think..it's because he sees a bit of Aika in you, you two are very alike" Tomoyo said.

"Oh" Sakura put two fingers to her mouth.

There was silence. The two girls heard the other four talking in the other room. They decided to join them. Sakura poked her head around and grinned at them.

"Hey Priss, do you know where Tomoyo is?" Meiling asked.

"Right here" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo and Sakura sat on a recliner each. Sakura swung her legs over the side, looked at Syaoran and grinned. He blushed and turned away.

"Happy Birthday, Tomoyo!" everyone shouted.

"Thanks. Who wants breakfast?" she asked. Yamazaki, Meiling and Eriol followed her out of the room to the kitchen.

"Syaoran, are you gonna say something to me? Please?" Sakura looked at him.

"What do you need me to say? I know you know about Aika and no, I don't want to talk about it" Syaoran glared.

"That's cool. I didn't know you played soccer" Sakura said casually.

"Well now you do" he said.

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo screamed from the kitchen. She ran into the living room. "My mom got me four tickets to the Big Day Out!"

{LW/N – If you were born yesterday, the Big Day Out is a rock music festival}

"Cool, that's great, Tomoyo!" Sakura nodded.

"But there's only four and there's six of us" she sighed.

"Oh, count me out, I'm more into pop anyway" Sakura smiled.

"You sure?" Tomoyo asked her.

"I don't wanna go either" Syaoran said.

"It'd make a great double date for you, Eriol, Meiling and Yamazaki" Sakura nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to get changed" Tomoyo ran upstairs to her room. Meiling followed.

When they came back down, Meiling had on a tight fitting red boob tube and black jeans. Tomoyo wore a pink and black one teaspoon 'swallow birdy' dress over jeans. A black studded cuff was on her wrist. Eriol was wearing baggy denim jeans and a big white ecko hoodie. Yamazaki opted for baggy jeans too, but wore a blue shirt over a black long-sleeved one.

"Wow, don't you four look nice!" Sakura grinned.

"Thanks! Let's hit the road before we're late!" Meiling beamed.

When the door shut, Sakura went into the kitchen and loaded herself with ice-cream, popcorn, chocolate, lollies and coke, then went back out to Syaoran, who looked at her quizzically.

"We're having fun, whether you want to or not. We have, like, fourteen hours to kill" Sakura giggled.

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked.

"Movie. Marathon!" she yelled.

"Joy" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

*~*~4 hours later*~*

"Hey! Don't kill him, what did he do to you? Ya fuckin toss!" Syaoran yelled at the screen.

Sakura laughed. "Syaoran. I have three words for you. Anger. Manage. Ment"

"Anger management is two words, Sakura" he raised an eyebrow.

"Is not!" she retorted.

*~*~45 mins later*~*

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"We've been fighting for forty-five minutes" Syaoran said.

"Yeah..truce?" Sakura asked.

"Deal" he nodded.

"Hey Syaoran?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Syaoran answered.

"Do you ever wish Aika was back?" Sakura whispered.

He was silent for a minute. "Yeah"

"But everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe you were meant to meet someone else" she said.

~_Like me!~_

"Well, I haven't yet and when I do, then that's what'll happen" Syaoran replied.

__

~Shit you're thick~

"Oh. What if you've already met her, but you don't know it?" Sakura questioned.

"What are you implying?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" she sighed.

"Ok then, let's move on" Syaoran suggested.

"So, Mr. Big fat soccer star, how's the hot shot of the team?" Sakura grinned.

"I'm great. Eriol's just as good as me and he's fine too. That reminds me, I have soccer training tomorrow" he scratched his chin.

"Aren't you good enough to go professional?" she teased.

"The scouts have asked twice, actually, but you know our loyalties lie in the gang" Syaoran sighed.

"What do _you _want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I want to do both. Maybe in two years this whole gang business will die over, Eriol and I will be twenty and we can still play professionally" he said.

"Yeah. Can I come to your next game?" she smiled.

"Sure. I think Yamazaki and Meiling are gong to see Yamazaki's parents so it'll just be you and Tomoyo with Eriol and I" Syaoran shrugged.

"Cool" Sakura grinned.

!@!@!@!

When Tomoyo and Eriol got back they went straight up to Eriol's room and started kissing. They kicked off their shoes and he lowered her onto the bed and went to lift up her dress. That's when Tomoyo stopped to think.

"Eriol, I'm sorry, I thought I wanted this but..it's just..I don't. I mean, I'm barely seventeen. I know you're an eighteen-year-old guy and..you know. I'm so sorry" Tomoyo sniffed.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Tomoyo, I will wait until you're ready and there's no pressure at all" Eriol hugged her.

"Thank-you" she whispered before she sunk into her boyfriend's arms to sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Little Wings – I know it's a bit shorter than the others but hey! Please review!


	6. Out of Reach

****

SPEEDING BLADE

Little Wings – Hey peepz! I'm so happy about all the reviews I'm getting for this story, it's just blown me away! Lol, anyway, I decided to cut my nails short so I can type better and so I don't complain about it here. I should just get on with the story before I start going on about issues. Oh, I also found that none of you expected that Tomoyo would turn down Eriol!

Discalimer – I don't own anything you recognize, it belongs to CLAMP, anything you don't recognize belongs to me.

Reviewers – 

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P – Thank-you for reading and reviewing, Eriol is sweet, isn't he?

Watery – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Babybluestarangel – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sakura and Syaoran are taking it slow from hating each other, to friends, then eventually something more!

… - Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Rosie – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Blood Game are targeting Sakura because she's new and vulnerable, and not quite as experienced as the others. She doesn't know their techniques yet. And did you notice that they all ran to Sakura's aid at 'Ecstasy'? Matsuka figured that they all really liked Sakura so they'd go to any and every length to save her, even if she was new and if they killed her, the rest of the gang would grieve and they wouldn't concentrate so Blood Game could kill Speeding Blade off one by one.

Marlyn – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Night of the Raven – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Alexi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kelly – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Syaoran is a bit thick, lol, Sakura decided to stop dropping hints in case she did something she regretted, like pounding his face inside out.

Kikakai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Lilvietdevilgrl – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Lavenda - Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Frosted BlossomZ – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Thanks for the compliment too!

Shannon – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Sakura-Blossom12 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Syaoran will warm up to Sakura more in this chapter but someone else is coming into the picture too that might take them back to square one..

S+S fan – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Ryngrl5 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Loveangelli – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Aika will start playing a much bigger role in the story, so I had to put her whole situation in the previous chapter. I wasn't going to make Tomoyo turn down Eriol but if the shoe fits!

Sapphirestar9 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sakura is a bit bolder in this fic, and takes a few risks.

****

Special thanks to Emily, you gave me inspiration!

****

Chapter Six: Out of Reach

~*Fast forward to the weekend*~

Syaoran looked over at his clock. 7:30 am. He'd get dressed and eat later, but for now he just relaxed in the comfort of his own bed, thinking. What was it Sakura had said the other day? Syaoran didn't have a clue what she was getting at. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked her company. Really liked it. Not in the same way as he enjoyed Eriol or Tomoyo's company but in a different way. He sighed and heaved himself out of bed, taking a shower dressing in his soccer stuff. When Syaoran went down to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura talking and laughing.

"What are you doing down here? You girls aren't up until at least ten o'clock" Syaoran said.

"We are perfectly capable, thank-you very much, Syao" Sakura giggled. Sh was the only person since Aika to call him Syao.

"You ready for the game today?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Sakura and I'll go and get dressed, you guys need to be there in an hour, then the hour warm up. Doesn't the game start at ten?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Uh-huh" Eriol answered.

Tomoyo and Sakura had showers then came back. Sakura wore wide-leg jeans and a pink spaghetti strap top that said 'Saw it. Wanted it. Had a fit. Got it'. Tomoyo had on a pair of wide-leg hipster light wash jeans too and a light purple top that had sleeves that just cut off on the tip of her shoulder. It had a plunging v-neckline and cute little pictures were sketched over the front in white. Her hair had been in a bad mood so she tamed it up into a ponytail bun. They both wore sneakers.

"Hey, you two dressed?" Syaoran called.

"Yeah. What car are we taking?" Tomoyo asked.

"The Rav-4" he said back.

"Awww, can't we take the beetle?" she whined.

"No, we're taking a manly car to soccer. The v-dub's too girly, and besides, it's _pink_" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Fine" Tomoyo pouted.

"Shit. We gotta go, get your bag, Syaoran" Eriol picked up his own and grabbed the keys.

Sakura and Tomoyo got into the back of the Rav-4 and drove to the soccer field. Sakura smiled when she went inside, her and Tomoyo were the only girls there, and the players were doing a warm-up. The rest of the team greeted the boys and Tomoyo as she walked past, introducing Sakura to them.

"So what do we do for an hour?" she asked Tomoyo.

"We set up the goals. I'm so glad to have someone helping me now, Meiling and Yamazaki came rarely but now you're coming every week with me" she replied.

"I am?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. Wheather you like it or not" Tomoyo grinned.

"Okay" she laughed.

They had a lot of fun setting up the goals and then climbing all over them, but finally, it was time for the game to start. The stands were filled with people and Eriol and Syaoran were clearly the best on the team.

"Tomoyo? Is that you?" A sweet voice said behind them.

Sakura turned in her seat and saw a very pretty girl around her age. She had soft chestnut coloured hair up in two messy buns, and a fringe like Sakura's. Her gentle, warm eyes were a chocolate brown and the girl had a smile on her face. Tomoyo's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. A hand flew to her mouth and the chestnut-haired girl giggled.

"A-Aika?" 

Tomoyo hugged her.

"Aika, this is Sakura, Sakura, this is Aika" she introduced them.

"Hi Sakura" Aika smiled. She just waved in return.

{=[]=}

Aika looked around the building, wondering where Syaoran could be. She was so sorry that she didn't give him the time of day to explain what he was doing, but she was just so upset. Around a corner, Aika saw a messy brown head talking to another player. He said good-bye and turned around to see his ex-girlfriend standing in front of him. She saw the surprised look on his face and took a step towards him. Syaoran walked up to her.

"Aika! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Not happy to see me?" she teased.

"Well, yeah, I am but why are you back? What about the rest of the gang in Osaka?" Syaoran said.

"They said I could come back to Tomoeda" Aika replied. "Oh, Syao, I'm so sorry!"

She hugged him, and Syaoran felt the familiar figure fit oh-so-perfectly into his own body. He felt a pang of guilt, and Sakura's face popped into his mind, but he shunted it aside, telling himself that he'd think about it later. Syaoran kissed the top of her head.

"Do you still think we have a chance?" Aika asked nervously.

"Yeah" he smiled as another guilty pang struck his heart.

{=[]=}

Sakura ran around the corner of the building, Tomoyo had sent her to go and get Syaoran and meet them at the car. She turned yet another corner and found Syaoran with Aika, they were hugging. Sakura watched in stunned silence as they broke apart and he kissed her forehead. They said a few words then Syaoran kissed Aika softly but passionately on the lips. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and ran.

Sakura carried herself to the end of the soccer field, where the ball was still there. She took a good hard kick at it towards the goals. It flew into the net. Sakura's tears were now flowing freely down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Knew the signs

Wasn't right 

I was stupid for a while 

Swept away by you 

And now I feel like a fool 

So confused, 

My heart's bruised 

Was I ever loved by you? 

Out of reach, so far 

I never had your heart 

Out of reach, 

Couldn't see 

We were never 

Meant to be 

Catch myself 

From despair 

I could drown 

If I stay here 

Keeping busy everyday 

I know I will be OK 

But I was 

So confused, 

My heart's bruised 

Was I ever loved by you? 

Out of reach, so far 

I never had your heart 

Out of reach, Couldn't see 

We were never 

Meant to be 

So much hurt, 

So much pain 

Takes a while 

To regain 

What is lost inside 

And I hope that in time, 

You'll be out of my mind 

And I'll be over you 

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura turned around, sniffing. It was Matsuka. To her surprise, she remained calm and didn't feel a thing. She was too numb from the hurt of what she'd seen just before.

"Hey" he said.

"What? Come to kill me again?" Sakura snapped.

"No. Are you ok?" Matsuka asked.

"No. What's your first name, anways?" she replied.

"Tei, but everyone calls me Matsuka all the same" he said.

"Oh" Sakura sniffed and wiped the last tear from her eyes.

"Want to come with me?" Matsuka said. "Nothing funny, no catches, just a walk"

Sakura thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay"

She ended up spilling out the whole story about Syaoran and Aika and her feelings. Sakura learned that Matsuka was eighteen and he, too, had also grown up where Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol did. Sakura also found that she enjoyed talking to Matsuka, and maybe it was a good idea to get away from Speeding Blade. For good.

{=[]=}

"Syaoran, it's great that you and Aika are together but where is Sakura? I sent her to go and get you" Tomoyo asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know" he frowned. "I'll go and look for her"

Syaoran set off and looked all over and around the soccer stadium. When she wasn't there, he looked through the whole city of Tomoeda. She wasn't anywhere to be found. At around 3am, he stumbled into the mansion where Tomoyo was still up, drinking coffee. She looked up hopefully. Syaoran could do nothing but shake his head sadly. Tomoyo bit her lip, to keep from crying. Syaoran hugged her. Tomoyo's best friend was missing.

The next morning, Meiling and Yamazaki rang up. Eriol answered it.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hi Eriol!" Meiling said.

"What's up?" Eriol asked.

"Well..Yamazaki and I decided to go back to Hong Kong. We caught up with the Speeding Blade branch here and they said they could use our help and now that you've got Sakura...oh, and they wonder how Tomoyo is too" she replied.

"Tomoyo's a wreck, Sakura's missing but Aika's back and her and Syaoran are together again. I think Sakura's gone to clear her head, maybe she's at her dad's house" Eriol said.

"Wow. Sakura really liked him, didn't she?" Meiling said quietly.

"Yeah. She's bound to be upset, I can tell Syaoran really likes her, but he hasn't figured it out yet. He's moping about and Aika's trying to cheer him up" he told her.

"That's pretty bad, listen, I'm sorry to cut the call short, send our love out to everyone. Bai!" Meiling hung up. Eriol put the fone back on the hook.

Eriol looked over to Syaoran. He was on the armchair just staring out into space with a blank expression on his face. Aika went up to him.

"Syaoran, what's up with you? There wasn't anything between you and that girl, was there?" she asked.

"No" he sighed. Then he realised. Sakura was talking about _herself _the other day. She liked him and he had a chance to be with her...

"Good. Do you need anything, my poor Syao?" Aika said sweetly.

"No" Syaoran repeated. He needed to find Sakura

````````````````````````````

Little Wings – And there's the end of another chappie! I hope you liked it! Please click the little button below and REVIEW!!!


	7. Sparkling Emerald, Piercing Amber

**Chapter Seven: Sparkling Emerald, Piercing Amber**

A week passed, and Sakura had still not returned. They'd gotten into a fight with Midnight Wolves and won, but it wasn't the same without Sakura. Aika was normally a very patient person but even she was fed up at how Syaoran was acting. Tomoyo and Eriol went through the day in a haze too. Meiling and Yamazaki called three times a day to see if they'd found her. But the answer was always the same.

"Okay! That's it! This girl must be really special to you that you're all moping around and Yamazaki and Mei are calling forty times each day but we never did this if we lost a gang member. We just pulled ourselves up and moved on" Aika said critically but gently. "It's been a week"

"Aika, you didn't know Sakura like we did, she was a lot like you but...had her own streak that set her apart from the rest" Tomoyo whispered.

_Has this Sakura replaced me? Maybe...I don't belong here anymore. No! Aika, you were here first. Your territory, not hers. Little Miss Sunshine disappears and it's all dark and gloomy_, Aika thought.

"Hey Sakura, Matsuka wants to see you in his room" Rae said, popping her head in Sakura's room.

Rae was a member of Blood Game, and Sakura was in their mansion. Not as big as Eriol's though. Rae had long blonde hair and her pretty blue eyes turned to ice if you annoyed her. Sakura nodded and made her way to Matsuka's room and knocked. A faint call of 'Come in' was heard.

"You wanted to see me?" she smiled.

"Yeah. I did. Listen, Sakura, you know when you said you were absolutely sure you wanted to join Blood Game?" Matsuka said.

"Uh-huh" Sakura answered.

"Well, we need you to pass initiation. Yours is different because of your...past with Speeding Blade. What you will do, is fight them. And you must kill one of them. You won't be alone, we'll be with you but I want to make sure that you're positive about this, and your loyalties lie to us" he told her.

Her jaw dropped ever so slightly and a sick feeling swirled in her stomach. Sakura drew in a deep breath and then gave him her answer half-heartedly. "I'll do it"

He smiled at her. "Great. Um..hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new restaraunt in town, I heard it was really good"

"Like...Like a date?" Sakura grinned questioningly.

"Yeah" Matsuka looked sheepish. "It's cool if you don't want to"

"I'd love to" she nodded. "What time?"

"How about seven thirty?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect" Sakura flashed one last smile before heading out the door.

Little Wings – Okay, I know you all hate me at this point in time but let me give you the lowdown on the Blood Game members that live in the mansion. There's Matsuka, Rae, Seishuu, he has reddish brown hair and brown eyes, Fujimato, he has black hair and black eyes and then there's Haniko, he's got light brown hair and green eyes, like Sakura's and Emika, wha has long black hair and light blue eyes, so there's Four guys and two girls, not including Sakura

Rae walked by and frowned. "What was that all about?"

"I have a dinner date at seven thirty!" Sakura squealed.

"Oh my god! We so have to get you looking way cute!! Let's go!" she gave a little jump.

Rae dragged Sakura to her own room and sat her on a chair.

"Okay, you stay right there, I'm going to do everything for you!" Rae disappeared into her gigantic closet and erupted a few minutes later with an armful of clothes.

Sakura ended up wearing a black A-line hipster skirt that went to her high-calf with a cute pink cherry blossom print in the bottom left corner. She also had on a fitted pink v-neck halter top. Chunky black platforms that had straps that tied up to her lower shin were on her feet. Sakura's make-up was very light, pink lipgloss and black mascara. A black beaded necklace hung around her neck. Her hair was loose.

"What if I don't like the food? What if _he _doesn't like it? What if he doesn't like me?" Sakura flopped down on Rae's bed.

"You will _love _the food. It's great, trust me, I went there with my boyfriend last week" Rae assured her.

"Okay" Sakura blushed.

"Look, it's seven twenty-five already! You'd better go downstairs" Rae ushered her out of her room.

Matsuka was downstairs, he'd ditched his baggy jeans for ones that were more his size, but still a bit baggy and a short-sleeved collared shirt. His black and red hair was spiked as usual though. He grinned at Sakura. Seishuu, Fujimato, Haniko, Emika and Rae were staring at them and snickering.

"You look...really pretty" Matsuka complimented.

"Thanks. So do you" Sakura smiled. This caused howls of laughter from the other five

"Cool. Um...Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Sure" she answered.

Matsuka led Sakura to his car and they drove to the restaurant, chatting on the way. When they were inside, Sakura looked at her surroundings. Rae was right, this place was nice. A waiter came to them and sat the two of them at a table.

"I like it here" Sakura said.

"Yeah, so do I" he replied.

"Why are you and Tomoyo so mean to each other? I mean, she's never told me a reason" she questioned.

"Well, it's kind of stupid now" Matsuka blushed.

"Ohhh, spill!" Sakura looked interested.

"I was five, Daidouji was four and there was a deserted wreck of a house in a secret little place just off the main street. Anyway, I went in to check it out one time but she was there and she told me to get out. When I didn't want to, we started chucking rocks and small bits of wood at each other and it turned into a game and we were laughing and having a good time. Then we ran smack bang into each other and a shouting match came on. I left and we've hated each other ever since" he said. Sakura screwed up her nose.

"Pretty dumb, huh?" Matsuka laughed.

"Just a bit" Sakura giggled.

"So you're still in school, aren't you? Why don't you go?" he asked.

"Um..well, I kind of just stopped going after I completed my training but I'm not missing out on too much I

guess" she sighed.

"Oh" was all Matsuka said.

Sakura woke up two days later with her stomach churning. The day she had to fight Speeding Blade. She reluctantly got up and put on some black tight flared shiny leather pants Like the charlie's angels ones and a ¾ black fitted shirt with a pair of black ankle boots. Sakura strapped her gun, the one Tomoyo had given her and the blade she'd received from Syaoran to her ankle. She'd had them on the day she 'disappeared'. A long black coat was over her small shivering body, a bit like the coat Meiling had given her. Sakura went down to breakfast and for the first time, didn't have coco pops. She had to leave behind those memories so Sakura unwillingly settled for a pop tart while Seishuu munched on his coco pops. They were all dressed in black, traditional for arranged fights with other gangs.

"Hey Sakura" Matsuka said.

"Hi" she simply replied.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Finally, it was time to go. They went in twos because the cars only had two seats, Emika would go on her motorbike. Sakura paired up with Matsuka. She didn't speak a word, although he tried hard to make conversation.

"Listen Matsuka, I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I'm feeling a bit anti-social at the moment" Sakura said apologetically.

"Understood" he gave her a nod.

When they arrived at the place. The six of them piled out of the cars and stood in the cold, smoky mist. Sakura had butterflies. She was so excited to see Tomoyo and Eriol again...and Syaoran. They stood in a line, muttering tactics when a voice called in front of them.

"Matsuka" a familiar voice rang through Sakura's ears. Tomoyo.

"Daidouji" Matsuka called back. Just like at the club.

Four figures came closer. A gasp escaped Tomoyo's lips, Eriol's eyes widened, Aika frowned and Syaoran remained emotionless. But Sakura could've sworn that a twitch of surprise and sadness lurked behind his eyes. That was when her sparkling emerald ones met his piercing amber eyes.


	8. Never Fall in Love

****

SPEEDING BLADE

Little Wings – Hey peepz! I'm so happy about all the reviews I'm getting for this story, it's just blown me away! Lol, anyway, I decided to cut my nails short so I can type better and so I don't complain about it here. I should just get on with the story before I start going on about issues. Oh, I also found that none of you expected that Tomoyo would turn down Eriol!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognize, it belongs to CLAMP, anything you don't recognize belongs to me.

Reviewers – 

Kikakai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Dark side? Haha, they're just the opposition. Dark side *shakes head* You want to see Sakura get shot? Wow, that's a first!

Marlyn – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Night of the Raven – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Of course I had to stop there, I know how much y'all love cliffys! Lol.

S+S-fan – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Ryngrl5 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

LightHope1 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Thanks for the compliments! I love writing and I'm always thinking up anoth story while I'm in class and stuff, I think I get inspiration from school, coz at mine there are gangs and drugs and fights and stuff there. The police came twice last year, one to bring back three guys in my grade who were wagging. The ambulance came four times, too. No joke.

Drownin' in my Tears – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Sakura-Blossom12 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kawaii Bunnii – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. You're the third person who said Sakura HAS to get back to SB! Hehe, by the way, your pen name's realli cute!

Kawaii Punkstar – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Oh no! I'm killing off my reviewers! What have I done? :P lol.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Bad Sakura, very very bad!

Amber-eyez – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I had to stop, it was a cliffy! What's a good story without a little suspense, ne? :D

Skaurali sweetheart – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Queenanneus – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Thanks for your kind words, and I love to be different, so I'm glad you said that too!

Littlepup – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Ohhh, new reviewer! Hello and thanks for the compliments! You'll find that most of my reviewers are a little on the crazy side *giggles* but I love them all the same. No! Don't die! You're the second person who's died from this chappie! What am I doing?!

Kawaiitenshisakura – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Pink Doily – Thank-you for reading and reviewing, and in this chapter, Syaoran does get very jealous of Matsuka!

Fleur137 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sakura is feeling a lot of things, so it's causing her to do things she wouldn't normally do. She has mixed feelings of dislike towards Aika, she's angry with Syaoran, hurt that it's happening, sad because she's leaving, and confused that she's feeling it all. I sound like a fucking shrink so I'm gonna shut my face.

Lavenda – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kelly – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Yes, Syaoran and Aika are still together!

Alexi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. In answer to your questions: Yes, no and you'll have to find out!

Annelee – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

DEVILZ CHIK – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

SapphireStar9 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. All will be revealed in this chapter, Matsuka and Tomoyo's discussion will take place next chapter, so you'll find out what happens then, and Chiharu, Rika and Naoko will come into the story again in later chapters!

KawaiiKitsuneYoukai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Little wolf blossom – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Thanks, I always smile when people say they love my stories. You'll find out Sakura's talent sooner than you think!

Bluedevil592 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Ria – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Frosted BlossomZ – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Suspense is the thing I'm goin for so yay! I achieved that!

Loveangelli – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. It's good that you didn't see it coming coz shock and suspense are my aims in this story, I have a very good plan and you'll read it soon!

kawaii syaoran luver – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. *Raises eyebrow* hmm...I think I'm gonna take it as a compliment but you'll attitude's gonna change when you read this!

****

Chapter Eight: Never Fall in Love

Sakura kept staring into Syaoran's eyes, keeping her expression blank and emotionless. She didn't move, didn't breathe, just stood her ground, staring. Syaoran did exactly the same thing. The others were fighting each other, but not using guns until they were absolutely meant to. Sakura and Syaoran were totally oblivious to this, but they were both hurting so much just at the sight of each other. Finally, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She tore her eyes from his, looked him up and down with a snarl, turned on her heel and walked confidently into an alleyway.

Syaoran followed, but obviously wasn't meant to because when Sakura got to the end of the dark passage, she produced a very cold, hard glare that normally she wouldn't have achieved if she was this angry.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. This wasn't the girl he'd known.

Sakura, knowing full well what this question was about, just tossed her head. "Because there wasn't much left for me there"

"Yes, there was" he answered. "In fact, there was even more"

"Like what?" Sakura asked coolly.

"You and Aika would've been very good friends, so there's another friend, and maybe I would've been happier, too" Syaoran said, although his tone was full of doubt.

"Well then, I hope you and Little Miss Perfect-In-Every-Fucking-Way are very happy together" her voice was dripping of sarcasm.

Sakura got out the blade Syaoran had given her. She walked slowly towards him. Then struck like a lightning bolt. A quick punch in the jaw caused Syaoran's lip to bleed a little and a kick in his toned stomach winded him. After keeling over slightly, and taking a few heavy, deep breaths, he stood up straight and walked to Sakura, slowly backing her up against the solid brick wall behind her, intimidating her like he once could. His hand discreetly strayed to hers, and then suddenly pinning it against the dirty wall. Syaoran's other hand snatched the knife from her hand, and putting the item into his coat pocket.

"Get off me, now" Sakura said calmly but made sure the command was firm.

"Do you really want me to? Sakura, why are you doing this? You had a perfectly good life with us and you enjoyed it. I know you did. We all like having you with us" Syaoran asked.

"You don't know what goes on behind closed doors, Syaoran. I should like you to keep your pathetic nose out my business. But I'll tell you something for nothing, I need you to piss off, right now, because I want to go and see Matsuka. We're dating now" she said in a fake sugary voice.

"You're dating Matsuka?" he said in a hollow voice, like he wasn't even there.

"Yeah, and it's going great. I wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the whole world" Sakura gave him a plastic smile and a shrug.

"Y-you wouldn't?" Syaoran stuttered, his voice going dry. This wasn't happening. He sincerely hoped he'd wake up and find himself safely in his room, with Sakura in hers across the hall.

"Absoluetly not" she shook her head, looking him straight in the eye.

Sakura saw a look of jealousy and hurt cross his face slightly. Syaoran was looking deeply into Sakura's eyes, searching for her soul, wanting to know what she was feeling, what she needed to do to make things right. It was tough, but he got through, and saw pain, confusion, regret and...love. But who that feeling belonged to was a mystery.

A picture of Aika came up in Syaoran's mind. Her caring nature, sweet face, gentle voice, she was everything, absolutely perfect...but, it hit him like a rock. He wasn't in love with her. Syaoran didn't love Aika, she was perfect, but he wasn't. He didn't _want_ a totally perfect girl. Syaoran wanted someone who had her faults but made him happy, relaxed him, and someone who he didn't want to be away from. Another emotional rock hit him {Gee, he's gonna be dead by the time all the bloody rocks have finally hit his thick scull!}. He wanted Sakura. Syaoran loved Sakura. Maybe...just maybe he had another shot with her. He desperately hoped she still loved him.

She was still staring at him, patiently waiting for him to figure it all out. 

"Oh, hello? Still here!" Sakura shot at him, clearly annoyed by his long daydream.

Syaoran looked at her pretty face thought that he might probably get slapped for this but decided to risk it anyway. He pressed his lips upon Sakura's, then when he got the reaction that she was kissing him back, Syaoran deepened it. Sakura was surprised at first, but then realizing that she'd wanted to kiss him since...whenever she did. He tasted like cinnamon, and slightly of blood, but that was something she could only blame herself for. She pulled back, her eyes moist with tears and sparkling, her heart, mind and soul completely revealed, for him to read.

"What was that?" Sakura whispered.

"A kiss" Syaoran looked puzzled.

"But why? Was it a jealous kiss, or was it a luring one? You thought that if you kissed me, because you knew I loved you, that I'd go back to Speeding Blade?" she accused. "You're fucking with my head"

He remained silent.

"Answer me, Syaoran!" Sakura screamed.

"I love you, Sakura. I really do" Syaoran said softly, desperately trying to convince her.

"Yeah? Bit late for that because I don't love you. Not anymore. Story's over, no sequel" she said in a final tone, and turned her back on the man who loved her, and walked out of the alleyway alone.

~*~*~

Tomoyo dodged Matskua's slap, swung herself around and kicked him in the shoulder. He punched her in the face, and Tomoyo coughed and spat out blood.

"You know, this is getting a bit stupid, we've held a grudge for thirteen years for fuck's sake" Matsuka said.

"We've done things to make us hate each other. You killed my people, I killed yours. I'm an untouchable, Matsuka. You hurt me, and nearly everyone will be after your blood. But having said that, so are you" Tomoyo retorted.

"Very true, but there's something that you should-" he was cut off by two screams, one coming from Aika's lips, one from Rae's.

Tomoyo and Matsuka looked at each other for a split second. 

"Don't try anything" she said dangerously, before they both bolted to where the screams came from.

Eriol and Haniko were about ten metres apart, pointing guns at each other. Rae was at Haniko's side, and Aika at Eriol's. They both looked terrified. Seishuu and Fujimato were looking sullen, standing off to the side. Tomoyo drew in a sharp intake of air. She wasn't worried. Her boyfriend had only gotten shot four times before but she was still a little scared for him. 

"Put the gun down" Tomoyo and Matsuka said at the same time. Eriol and Haniko looked puzzled.

"Just do it, Eriol" Tomoyo said patiently.

He put his gun away into his coat, Eriol knew that Tomoyo knew what she was doing. Haniko sighed and reluctantly did the same. The two guys looked at their leaders for further instraction.

"Don't look at me, it's your call!" Tomoyo tucked a wisp of stray black hair behind her ear.

"Something doesn't feel right. Where's Sakura and Li?" Matsuka asked.

"I'm here. Gee Matsuka, I missed you too" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Matsuka just looked at him and mouthed the words 'Fuck you'.

"Well, where's Sakura? I hope you didn't kill my girlfriend" he shot at Syaoran with a satisfied smile when he saw that Syaoran's smirk slid off his face.

Tomoyo gave a choked cough, Eriol looked thoroughly shocked, and Aika's brown eyes widened in surprise. Her reaction wasn't that bad as she didn't know Sakura. 

"W-what did you say?" Eriol stammered. Tomoyo was too speechless to say anything.

"I said, that Sakura and I are going out. Is there a problem?" Matsuka said clearly.

"Yes" a female voice came from a dark shadow.

Nine head turned towards the direction of the voice. The girl who owned it came out from the shadows. It was Sakura. She walked towards Syaoran and slid her arm around his waist. She turned to Matsuka.

"In the game of seduction, Matsuka, there is only one rule. Never fall in love" Sakura said with a slight smile. 

And with that, she pulled Syaoran into a pasiionate kiss that the whole gang of Speeding Blade was happy for. And Sakura just found her gang talent.

`````````````````````

Little Wings – Damn. I tried to make it longer but it's only about 1500 words...meh. Please review!!


	9. Toxic

**SPEEDING BLADE**

Little Wings – I'm back everybody! I have had the WORST weekend. I got a little sunburnt, my best friend and I got grabbed and they took her new phone, we had to go to the police station to make a statement for it, and I think I'm gonna stop there or it'll be even worse. The only good thing is all the reviews and stuff. I've chatted to a few of you on msn and I enjoy talkin to ya's coz I like to hear what you think.

Chapter Nine: Toxic

Sakura looked triumphantly and the surprised looks around her. Syaoran just looked surprised and extremely happy. Aika's lips formed a grin. She hugged Syaoran, then Sakura and then Tomoyo and Eriol, and took a step back.

"I guess my work here is done then, do you agree, Tomoyo?" Aika said pleasantly.

"Yeah. Thanks for all of this, it wouldn't be possible without you" Tomoyo nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa. Can someone please give me a heads up?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Tomoyo exchanged a look with Aika. "I know this is pretty mean, but I couldn't see you both suffer. So I called Aika and asked her to come back. She did and made you jealous, and made Syaoran partially realize his feelings for you, and then you'd both be together and live happily ever after. But then our perfect plan took a total wrong turn, got lost and was too dumb to look at a map or ask directions. And then we wished we hadn't done it"

"Uh-huh. So we were pretty much in the shit, and a bit too deep to describe in a ladylike manner. And we were stuck there for awhile until we heard from Dead Rhapsody that you and Matsuka were dating, so we thought this was perfect for you to make Syao jealous too, so just as we predicted, you told him and made him snap back to reality and figure out he loved you" Aika continued.

They all just stared at the two girls, who seemed quite unabashed at the silence.

"We're done now" Aika said sarcastically.

"That's a pretty good plan. I never actually thought I'd fall for one of your tricks, Daidouji" Matsuka told her.

"You seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble just for me, I didn't think I was so important" Syaoran said.

"I'm surprised your head isn't dragging on the ground, it's that big. Sakura, do us all a favour and keep your boyfriend's ego to a minimum, it'd help everyone, thanks" Eriol shook his head.

"Oh, I will" Sakura gave a small smile.

"Hey, sorry to break up the happy little circle but we're back, and for good, like it or not" Meiling said behind them. Yamazaki was with her.

"MEILING!" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed, hugging the other girl.

"I think I'm gonna be off, I've done my part. Bye everyone, great to see you again too, Meiling" Aika flashed them all one last smile before heading off down the street.

"I guess we'll see you around, Matsuka" Tomoyo said, giving him a grin. He gave a nod and a smile.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!" Nakuru screamed into the phone. Sakura moved it away from her ear.

"Uh..hehe, yeah. Let's just move on from the subject, shall we? Good. Now how are you, Touya and Yuki doing? Good? Excellent. How many fights have you gotten into?" she said, trying to throw the hypo girl off track.

"About thirteen but It's just way too cute, you know? Three couples in one little house! Have you and Syaoran...you know? Was he any good? Is he big? How often are you doing it? Like all the time? Do you use protection?" Nakuru asked.

"Yes! I mean, No! We aren't even doing that yet, we've been going out for about a week, Nakuru! But of course we'd use protection! I can't believe you're asking this! And it's a huge mansion, not a little house" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but hey. Anyways, is Syaoran there?" Nakuru said.

"Uh-huh, I'll just go get him" Sakura told her. A distant 'SYAO!' was heard by Nakuru's end.

"Hey, Naku, what's up?" Syaoran said through the phone.

"You and Sakura!" she sang.

"How-are-you-hope-you're-okay-take-care-bye" he said quickly to his cousin, escaping, then threw the cordless phone to Eriol.

"Nakuru, dear girl, don't go scaring the family, it's not very nice if three happy little cousins can't live together peacefully, even if the annoying one is out of town all the time" Eriol said.

"Me? Annoying? Um, no. As if anyone else is going to think that! How are you and Tomoyo doing with your fairytale relationsh-" Nakuru started.

"Gotta-go-send-my-love-to-everyone" he rushed before passing the phone to his girlfriend, now understanding Syaoran's quick escape.

"Naku! How have you been?" Tomoyo asked happily but rolled her eyes and put the finger up at Eriol, who just grinned.

"Oh, I'm great! I was talking to Sakura about how gorgeous it is that it's a happily ever after kind of story, but mixed with blood, guns, knives, jealousy, backstabbing and stuff, don't you think?" Nakuru chirped.

"Yeah, isn't it just?" the gang leader replied in a mono-tone.

"I know. It makes me wish that when I get a boyfriend and when Touya and Yukito get girlfriends, there'll be _six_ couples in one house! Don't you think that it's so romantic?" Tomoyo could just see Nakuru with hearts in her eyes.

"Um..yeah. Listen, sorry to cut this call short but I really gotta run, we'll talk to you soon, keep safe" Tomoyo said and quickly hung up the phone.

"New record! Only thirty-one minutes and twenty-seven seconds we had to talk to her!" Eriol called from the kitchen.

"Hmm. That's definetly and improvement from the first couple of times she was out of town. It was about six or seven hours she'd lecture us on pointless things. We've become good at this over four years" Syaoran said slyly.

"Really? Wow, that's ages. The longest I've ever talked to someone on the phone was Rika, and that was five hours" Sakura said, amazed.

Tomoyo laughed. "What about? The dating tips in this month's _Seventeen_?"

Sakura just poked her tongue out. She checked the time. 4:30pm. "Hey, do you guys wanna go and do some time at 'Ecstasy' tonight? We're short on staff"

"Yeah" Meiling said. Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement

"Nuh" Syaoran and Eriol said.

"The game's on tonight" Yamazaki told their excuse.

"Alright then. Looks like it's just us girls then" Sakura shrugged.

When six o'clock rolled around, the girls were all jazzed up and ready to go and serve some drinks. Tomoyo wore tight studded jeans and a black chesty-style top that said 'I banged the drummer' in white print (Little Wings – I have this top. I love it 2 death hehe. Mom hates it lol, she doesn't let me out of the house in it, but what she doesn't know wont hurt her). Black ankle boots with a pointed heel were on her feet. Tomoyo's shiny black hair fell loose over her shoulders. Sakura wore a denim mini skirt with a short split up each side and a hot pink tank top with a black mesh ¾ fitted top over it. Black knee-high boots covered her legs up a bit. Meiling had on a red one-shouler midriff top with a raw-edge hem and tight black jeans were on her bottom half, along with black heels. A silver belly chain completed her outfit and her hair was in two messy buns with wisps hanging out. Tomoyo grabbed the keys to Sakura's and Meiling's cars.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow sometime coz the club'll be pretty packed, it's a Saturday" Tomoyo said.

"Mmm" Eriol answered absent-mindedly.

"Uh-huh" Syaoran said in the same tone.

"We won't be back until tomorrow morning" Meiling tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ehh" Yamazaki mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Great boyfriends"

"Oh I totally agree" Tomoyo glared at the back of Eriol's head.

"Yeah" Meiling said sarcastically. "Oh my god, you know I saw the _hottest_ guys at Ecstasy the other day when I swung by to see how Sian and Renshi were going and he has two gorgeous friends that would LOVE TO HOOK UP WITH US" Meiling said loudyly and stole a glance to the boys, still fixed on the tv screen.

"Oh forget it, lets go" Sakura said.

"Sakura, I'm going with you, I don't wanna drive" Tomoyo told her.

When they arrived, the club was empty except for Sian, as it wasn't opening until eight, but they had to set up everything. The DJ would be arriving in an hour, wanting to know what music to play, and Sian would be with them, as Renshi was taking the night off. Sian (pronounced Sye-ann) was English, like Eriol, and had pretty dark red hair with highlights of different colours all over the place that went to her shoulder blades and a great personality. She wasn't in Speeding Blade, although she was asked to join, she also knew about the gang's business.

"Hey" Sian's english accent said to them.

"Hey Sian, great outfit" Tomoyo said, eyeing Sian's denim mini and silver top.

"Thanks, you're looking hot yourself. Who's this then?" she asked, smiling at Sakura.

"Hey, I'm Sakura" Sakura gave a small wave.

"She's Syao's girlfriend" Tomoyo said with a wink.

"Ahhh" Sian said with a knowing smile.

"So let's get this show on the road" Meiling interjected.

"Yes Ma'am" Sian rolled her eyes.

They worked until ten to eight, which by that time the DJ was there and they were getting the lights working. The bouncer went outside, as there were already people arriving. The music blasted ant the party began.

"Tomoyo, Matsuka's asking for you. Don't do anything rash, ok?" Sian said, making a martini. Tomoyo took a shot of vodka before going over. She went over to see the guy asking for her. It was Matsuka.

"Hey there" she smiled.

"Hey. Can I have a beer and maybe a dance?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure. Dance now, beer later" Tomoyo grabbed his hand and went out onto the dancefloor.

_Baby, can't you see _

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

_Tonight_

_Can't calm down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_Your toxic tongue slippin' mine_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_It's getting late to give you up_

_I took a sip from a devil's cup_

_Slowly, It's taking over me_

_Tonight _

_Can't calm down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_Your toxic tongue slippin' mine_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_Intoxicated now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicated now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Tomoyo's head started to spin slightly. She remembered that those eleven shots didn't go down to well. The head spin stopped and she grinned, and kept dancing. Things went blurry in her eyes but Tomoyo ignored it.

Over from the bar, Sakura stopped what she was doing and frowned. Tomoyo wouldn't do anything to hurt Eriol...would she? Sakura just took a deep breath and blocked it out of her mind. Maybe if Syaoran were here he'd know what to do. He always did. She bit her lip and took another attempt to shrug it off.

Tomoyo had no idea what she was doing, but before she knew it, the blurry figure who was dancing with her leaned in and kissed her lips. Just in time for Sakura to look up again. The honey-haired girl froze in shock.

Tomoyo put her hands around Eriol's neck, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands around her waist but she was soon out of breath and pulled away. Slowly, her eyes came back into focus. It wasn't her boyfriend standing in front of her, it was Matsuka. _This isn't happening_, Tomoyo thought. She out a hand to her mouth and ran out of the club, to the cool air outside, and spat twice on the ground. Sakura grabbed a bottle of water and ran after her. She found her friend wiping silent tears from her cheeks. Tomoyo collapsed into Sakura's eyes, crying on her shoulder. Sakura hugged her best friend, comforting her.

"Sakura, what have I done? I don't like him, I love Eriol. Why did I do it? I thought he _was_ Eriol" Tomoyo sobbed.

"Here, drink this, it'll sober you up a bit. I know you love Eriol. You're drunk" Sakura said.

Tomoyo downed some of the water. "What do I do?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe you should tell him" Sakura answered.

"I can't. You don't understand, he'll break it off" a fresh round of tears escaped Tomoyo's eyes.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I feel like such a slut Sakura, Eriol would never do this to me. But I think he thinks I cheated on him a year ago. This would make him think that was true" Tomoyo explained.

"How?" Sakura frowned.

"I didn't, I swear I didn't. I was doing an assignment for school and I spent a lot of time at this guys house, we were partners and he tried to kiss me, but I pushed him back, changed partners and avoided him since" Tomoyo exhaled loudly.

"Tomoyo, I honestly have no idea what to do. If it was me, I'd want to tell him but I don't think I could. That makes me pretty weak, huh?" Sakura said lightly.

"I guess" she sniffed.

"Let's go to McDonalds and grab a burger or something, I think if you eat, you won't be so hungover" Sakura suggested.

And grabbing their coats, they went away from the guilty atmosphere.

Little Wings – Ohhh, naughty Tomoyo! There'll be a lot more SS fluff in the next chappie but just bear with me for the moment! Soz it was so short!!

Reviewers chapter eight –

Littlepup – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Hehe, they do make a great couple, don't they? Sure, you can call me Wings.

ale - Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Night of the Raven – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Babybluestarangel – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Yeah, they finally kissed, after eight chapters!

kawaii syaoran luver – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Yeah, Syaoran and Sakura are together, and don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're a little off your rocker, lol, but the story hasn't finished.

DEVILZ CHIK – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Nuh, it's not the last, and I will definetly be writing more, but I also do HP fics and I think my next will be one of those. But I'll try and manage two at once!

Lavenda – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like my story!

Sakura-Blossom12 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sakura had planned it, but only for a short time, like since just after her second encounter with Matsuka. Someone else was doing the planning too, but I'll let you find that out for yourself.

Ria – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Are you a member on ? Coz you can put me on author alert and FF will automatically send you an email to say when I update. But if you don't, that's cool.

Anime Goddess15 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I'm always surprised when people say I've got talent coz this is only my second story that's hit over 100 reviews. I actually think I'm a lucky bugger who just happened to get a good idea, lol.

SyaoranzCherryBlossom – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I love it when people are surprised, and at least three people say they were coz my story is never what they expect, and I like being blown away or totally shocked with something. It gives the story a twist.

Watery – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. You'll find out why they're all happy and how Aika feels, I reckon you'll be a bit surprised.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Kelly – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Yes, Sakura's talent is seduction, and Aika is sorta out of the picture, you'll find out more soon.

Kawaiitenshisakura – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Cherry Jade – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Bluedevil592 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Nuh, I'm not finished yet, y'all gonna have to put up with my stuff for at least a few more chappies!

Loveangelli – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Yeah, a lot of peepz wanted seduction to be her talent and there it was, coz I couldn't think of anything, lol.

SS-fan – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sakura's never had a change of heart, she's always loved Syaoran but I needed a way to show her talent with both boys and she did.

Alexi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Haha, sadly, Matsuka will live!

Queenanneus – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I have a plan for Speeding Blade, and I don't think anyone would think this would happen, but it's not gonna happen for another couple of chapters, so it's all good.

Drownin' in my Tears – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Skaurali sweetheart – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I love that turtle dude from Finding Nemo, he so rocked ey.

Kawaii Punkstar – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I think it's like, the second kissing scene I've done, coz they really sicken me how other people write them, lol, so I think I suck at them!

Marlyn – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Extra special thanks to you, I never would've gotten through this fic without you, coz you've reviewed every single chapter, no fail so I luv ya lotz!!

Hikaru Ayumi – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. No, I didn't say it in any other chapter but a lot of people suggested it so I went with it.

Ryngrl5 – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Wow. I feel so loved grins

Xinh – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. I liked Matsuka too, he was nice.

Sinthuyan Sivanthan – Thank-you for reading and reviewing, and for the compliment!

Kikakai – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Frosted BlossomZ – Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

Annelee – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Yes, they're together and yes, Sakura's talent is seduction. I got the one rule in the game of seduction thing from the Cruel Intentions movie poster, so I thought I'd use it!

Pink Doily – Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Sakura's gang talent is seduction.

And thanks for all the reviews to the authors note and those who thought it was a great chappie, ha ha, your just so hilarious, lol, and thanks for your ideas!


End file.
